


Our Little Secret (Hotchniss)

by imawhoreforemily



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Choking, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Spit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imawhoreforemily/pseuds/imawhoreforemily
Summary: Emily Prentiss has been working at the bau for 2 yearsWhat happens when her boss and her share a room after a case..
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Emily Prentiss
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Emily's POV:

Looking up to my boss as his hands snake to my waist pulling it closer to him at that point I felt butterflies in my stomach. As I was about to turn around and go back to my desk he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to him and started to kiss me and of course I kissed him back. The kiss started to get heated and he bend me down on his desk and looked at me as if he was asking for permission. I just nodded and he started to unbuckle his belt and pushed my thong down as he was pushing down his boxers as he was about to insert his dick on me BEEP BEEP BEEP.

The alarm was going off and Emily was mad because of the puddle in between her legs and she was of course late to work so she couldn't do anything about it so she took a quick shower and got ready. As she was driving to work she was remembering her dream and how it was about her boss and how it felt so real. Soon she was in the parking lot when she saw hotch getting out of his car. She got out and hurried to the elevator so he wont see her but she was too slow when the elevators door got stopped by a hand and she saw that it was hotch. She looked down as soon as he entered and they didn't speak until they got to the 6th floor. She got out first and went to her desk and hotch went to his office.

Derek saw that we were both late so he got up and went to my desk and said "did you and boss man have some fun yesterday" I rolled my eyes and responded "Maybe what is it to you?"

He looked at me with a shocked face. And I just smiled at him "I'm kidding I woke up late and then I saw him getting here at the same time as me" I said. 

"You got really got me there princess" Morgan said. He went back to his desk and we got back to work but I really wasn't doing my work I was too busy thinking about hotch and the dream I had I caught myself staring at him when he turned and looked at me thru his window. I immediately look down to my paper work but I could still see him looking at me thru the corner of my eyes and I looked up again to see that he was coming my way and that's when he said "we have a case". I got up to get some coffee and went straight to the conference room but when I got there I saw that there was only one chair available and it was next to hotch and morgan. I took it and sat down and Penelope started going thru the case when out of the nowhere I felt a hand on my left thigh and I knew it couldn't be morgan because he was on my right so thats when I looked down and saw hotchs hand. I didnt know what to do at that moment and my heart felt like it was going to come out of me. I felt his hand go higher and higher that I had to stop and grab his hand and push it away from me and I acted like nothing happen and went back to look at the case file garcia gave us.

Minutes passed and we all waited for the magic words from my boss which are "Wheels up in 20" hotch said 

We all got up and I rushed to the restroom when I got there I turned on the water to wash my face then the door opened and I saw that it was hotch. "What are you doing here you know this is the women's restroom right?" I said he didn't say anything back he just locked the door and came closer to me to the point where I couldn't move. 

"You know I hate what you did back there at the conference room when you took my hand away from your thigh" he said I looked him in the eyes and I couldn't form a sentence by the way he was looking at me. He grabbed my neck and lowered himself to my ear "I asked you something and I expect you to answer me" he said.

"I- uhm it was unprofessional w-what you were d-doing and t-the team was surrounding us sir" I said. He realized that his grip on my neck was strong when I froze for a moment and he took his hand away form me and just looked at me with so much lust. As he was about to say something we heard a loud knock on the door so he stepped away from me and went on one of the stalls while I asked who it was and it was JJ "hey em were gonna head to the jet I just came to tell you" she said

"Okay Ill be there in a minute im just gonna fix my hair and ill head out" I said. "okay and by the way have you seen hotch I cant find him" JJ said. "Umm no I havent seen him but if I see him ill tell him that were heading to the jet" I said. "Okay em ill see you in a bit" she said

I opened the door to see if she was already gone and saw that she was I turned around to see hotch just starring at me so I decided to break the silence "Um you should go first and ill go after you" I said. I look at him and he was gonna say something but he just walked to the door and left. I then stayed there for a second to process what had just happen then I got out and headed to the jet. I sat down next to JJ and morgan and reid were infront of us and we went over the case again. When we finished I got a book from reid and started to read it but I was getting distracted because I could feel someone watching me so I looked up and saw that hotch was looking at me and when he saw that I caught him starring he just looked down to the file.

Minutes later I drifted to sleep. 

"Em were here get up" I heard someone talking but I didn't know who it was until I opened my eyes and looked at JJ talking. I got up and I grabbed my go-bag when I bumped into someone and of course it had to be my boss. He just walked pass me and didn't say nothing I just ignored him and got of the jet and went straight to the station.

(btw I'm skipping the case cause idk what to put lmaoo but yall know that they caught the killer)

We had caught the guy and we were all exhausted so hotch told us that we could stay in a hotel for today. We got to the hotel and JJ went to get the room keys while we waited in the lobby for her. She came back and told us that we needed to pair up because there was only 3 rooms available. I was about to speak when hotch said " Ill pair up with prentiss if she's okay with it" I looked at him and just nodded.

When we got to the room I felt him grab my waist and he turned me around while he pushed me against the wall and kissed me. I couldn't believe this was really happening so I kissed him back with so much need.


	2. Chapter 2

Emily's POV:

"You have no idea how hard it was for me to concentrate when your wearing a skirt and how every person you would walk by would stare at your ass" he said while going down to my neck and leaving wet sloppy kisses. "Did you wear this to tease me you slut" he said I couldn't believe he called me that I mean I don't mind but hearing it from him was unexpected and I'm not gonna lie it made me want him more. "Yes s-sir" I said. He pushed me down to the bed and I saw him grab his handcuffs and grabbed my wrist and he put each handcuff on my hands to the point were I knew I would have bruises the next day. 

He took of my clothes and trailed his hand down my thighs and all I could do was squirm under his touch. "Now tell me emily what do you want" he said. I knew he wanted me to beg for his touch but I wasn't gonna let him win so instead of answering I stayed quite. He grabbed my chin as hard as he could and said " I asked you something I want you to answer me whore". I swallowed hard as soon as the last word left his mouth I couldn't wait anymore so I gave up "I need y-you t-to f-fuck me" I said. 

"Good girl" he said, I felt my pussy throb at that pet name that I crossed my legs to get some friction but he stopped my movements. I whined at him for stopping me I open my mouth to say something but without a heads-up he put two fingers inside me I moaned at the sudden contact. "God your so wet did I make you this wet" he said, I was to concentrated on his finger's that all I could do was nod at him. He took his fingers out and grabbed my face and said "spit" I did as I was told and with that he took those same fingers down my pussy and started going in an out in a fast pace I was a moaning mess I knew I would last long "aaron I n-need t-to cum" I said. "beg for your release you slut" he said I couldn't wait anymore so I begged him "p-please s-sir I need t-to c-cum. "I want you to look at me when you cum" he said I opened my eyes and looked at him as I was cumming. My legs were shaking but he never stopped moving his fingers and I was moaning so loud that the team could probably hear me. "lower your voice we don't want the team to know your fucking your boss do you" he said. I bit my bottom lip so I wouldn't be too loud but I felt my self on the edge for the second time I closed my eyes came so hard that I moaned to loud.

I knew he was going to be mad for what I did "I'm sorry that I was loud but I couldn't control myself" I said. When I looked at him I saw that his shirt and pants were off him I don't know when he took them off but it didn't matter I just needed him inside me. He grabbed my neck and added pressure on it "your going to be a good girl and take all of me and I don't care if its too much for you do you understand slut" he said I just nodded. He turned me around to where the mirror was and he pushed his dick inside me I moaned at the contact I could feel him so deep in me. He didn't let me adjust to his size and started thrusting in and out in a fast pace I could hear him moan and it was so hot listening to him.

"Aaron I cant take it you need to slow down a bit" I said with a tear sliding down my face , he grabbed a fist full of my hair and yanked me up to were I could see myself in the mirror "ah is the slut gonna cry look at yourself you look so pretty with your mascara ruined and me railing the shit out of you so take it" he said. I looked so ruined I thought to myself. "y-yes sir" I said I started to get used to him and I could feel every vein of his dick in me. He went down my neck and gave me love bites that I knew were gonna be there for a while "fuuuckk" I said I felt him twitch inside me and I moaned at the feeling and I got to the point were my legs were shacking again and I clenched around his dick "f-fuck I need t-to c-cum aaron" I said. "we are gonna cum at the same time so when I say you can cum you cum" he said. I couldnt wait anymore I needed my release "p-please I need to c-cum s-so b-bad p-please" i said I knew he was close "fuck - *thrust* you *thrust* can *thrust* cum *thrust* now *thrust* " he said as soon as he said that I came and I could feel him cum inside me I was breathing so hard.

He pulled out of me and I whimpered at the lost of contact of him I fell down to the bed and I felt him grab my hands to take of the handcuffs I heard him hiss when he saw the bruises on my hands "im sorry for going to hard on you and hurting you" he said as he got up to the restroom to get the tub ready "don't be sorry you didn't go hard and neither did you hurt me" I said waiting for him to help me to the restroom. He picked me up in bridal style and help me go to the restroom when we got there I sat down in the toilet and peed when I finished he helped me get in the tub and he started washing my body. 

When we finished he put me on the bed and got some cream from my bag and started rubbing it on my body "thank you aaron can I barrow a shirt and some boxers of yours" I said "yeah of course" he said he helped me with put the clothes on and he gave me a kiss on my lips.

"lets get some sleep we have to get up early tomorrow baby" he said I nodded and and pulled the covers over us

"Good night aaron" I said

"Good night sweet heart" aaron said 

I smiled and hugged him as I drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall so this was my first time writing smut so yeah sorry if its not good-MG


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s a bit of mature content in this chapter FYI!

The next day

Aarons POV

I woke up by a loud bang on the door "Hey aaron and emily wake up its 12 room service is coming and we are late for the jet" I heard rossi say to us.

I woke up completely and felt emily on my arms and she looked so peaceful sleeping but we had to leave. I untangled myself without waking her up and started getting dressed as soon as I was finished I got her clothes and put them on the bed and started kissing emily "hey you have to wake up were late I got your close here ill give you time to change" I told her 

Emilys POV

I felt someone kiss me on the lips and when I opened my eyes to see who it was I saw that it was aaron I smiled in between the kiss. He told me that we were late and that I should get up I saw that he left me some clothes on the bed and I saw my favorite v-neck shirt and some pants I had. As I started to get up I felt so soar that I hissed at the feeling I felt him get up and helped me get to the restroom. "Hey I'm sorry again for yesterday how do you feel" he asked me, "I'm good just a bit sore as you can see but ill be good don't worry hun" I said to him. When we got to the restroom I looked up to the mirror and saw huge hickeys on my boobs and stomach and a some on my neck, "aaron look at the mess you did to me" I said he turned around and looked at me "im sorry I wasnt thinking to much yesterday I just had to mark you and know that you belong to me" he said while hugging me from behind "god how am I suppose to cover them Ill have to wear a turtle neck shirt instead of my favorite shirt" I said.

Soon I had finished and I went back to grab my go-bag. "hey you ready to head out" aaron said, "yeah lets go" I said. We got on the elevator as the door closed he grabbed my face and gave me a hard kiss it felt different from the ones from yesterday this one felt like love. I kissed him back and he smiled between the kiss and so did I. As the elevator doors open we separated from each other and walked towards the team.

Teams POV 

We saw Aaron and Emily walk out the elevators with a smile on their face we all looked at each other because we knew something must've happened on the room. So we had to know what happened.

Aarons POV 

I saw the team look at us but I didn't care I just walked to them. "hey guys sorry for the wait emily was tired and I forgot to put the alarm yesterday are we ready" I said. They all looked at me and nodded. As I was walking I kept looking at prentiss and all the memories of yesterday were coming back so before I could do something about it I stopped looking at her and just walked to the SUVS. Minutes later we got on the jet and I sat down next to rossi. I looked at him and he had a smirk on him "what" I said, "so you and prentiss huh" he said. I shook my head "what are you talking about" I said, "oh come on aaron yesterday you were pissed at her and now you both walk out the elevator with a smile on your faces what a coincidence don't you think" he said , I looked forward and I saw emily looking and me with a smile on her face I smiled at her back "okay fine yeah prentiss and me but don't say anything cause we are still nothing I haven't even asked her on a date what if she doesn't want to go out with me" I said. "oh aaron trust me after what I heard yesterday at night shell go out with you" he said while winking.

I just looked down to the file and stayed quite for what he said.

Emilys POV 

I saw rossi and aaron talking but I couldn't hear what they were saying after a while of looking at them I got up to the restroom. When I opened the door I felt someone push me in a rush as I turned around I saw it was aaron. "Aaron what are you doing here" I said. "I had to get you alone for a bit" he said while giving me a kiss our tongues fought for dominance but he ended up winning I could feel him grab my neck I moaned at the sight "aaron w-we cant the t-team is right outside the door" I said. He let go of my neck "okay but I need to tell you something" he said I was scared that he would say the three words I wasn't ready to say them "uh sure whats up" I said "would you go on a date with me tomorrow?" he said "yeah of course aaron at what time?", "uhm at 7pm ill pick you up is that okay with you?" he said I nodded and told him to leave cause I really had to pee he just giggled and gave me a quick kiss and got out. 

After I finished I washed my hands and when back to the team and sat down next to JJ as soon as I sat down I saw aaron blow me a kiss and I pulled my hands up and grabbed it I laughed at that and I looked down to my phone. I got tired and I fell asleep.

Im gonna skip to the next day which is the date...

Aarons POV

I was nervous and scared because I know we shouldn't date other agents but Ill do whatever for emily. I really hope she would like for us to be together on the low of course. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door "come in" I said looking down at the file in my hands. "Hey I finished my report do you need it today or tomorrow?" Emily said, I looked up at her and looked to the window to see if the team was still here but I saw no one. "You can leave it on my desk right now if you want" I said, "hey I-uhm was wondering if we are still going on that date you promised me yesterday?" she said, "yeah were still going hun" I smiled at her and walked up to her and gave her a kiss. "aaron as much as I enjoy kissing you I need to go and get ready we can continue this after our date" she said with a smirk on her lips

"Okay hun ill let you go ill text you when I get to your house" I said 

Emilys POV

I left his office and went straight home when I got there I got my black dress that I wore in one of the cases were I had to go undercover and I knew he would like it cause that day he couldn't stop starring at me. I got in the shower and started washing my hair after that I shaved just incase something would happen after dinner. I finished showering and I blow dried my hair and did some curls after I finishes I put some make up after I finished I put my dress on with some heels. I saw the clock and it was 6:30 and dinner reservations were at 7 as I was grabbing my phone I felt it buzz. I saw that it was a text from Aaron.

Hey im outside- Aaron

Im going-Emily 

As I closed my door I saw Aaron leaning in the passenger side waiting for me and I smiled to myself. He looked really hot and I was getting hot just by looking at him so I ignored my thoughts. "Hey" I said, "Hi you look b-beautiful Emily" he said blushing "Thank you, you look handsome" I said with a smirk. He gave me a quick kiss and opened the door for me I got in and thanked him.

Aarons POV

After I got in the car I looked at emily and god she looked so good I wanted to do unspeakable things to her. Before I got myself worked up I started driving to this Italian place that I went with rossi weeks ago. While driving I put my hand on emilys thigh and as soon as I felt her skin she got goosebumps I smirked to myself thinking about how her body reacted to my touch. I started doing small circles on her thighs and I felt her move a bit down so my hand could go a bit up. So I went higher and gripped her thigh hard and I felt her moan I smiled at that and I decided to tease her a bit. I reached my hand to her core when I felt skin I turned to her and looked at her "ahh naughty girl no underwear tonight" I said, she looked at me "no I felt like breaking the rules today sir" she said with her not so innocent eyes. 

I then started doing small circles on her clit and I could feel how wet she was "f-fuck faster aaron" she said "its not aaron its sir so ask the right way" I said, "sir please g-go faster" she said while moaning and god it was music to my ears. I started going fast and I entered two fingers and I started thrusting them in a fast pace. I felt her clench on my fingers and I took them out immediately, "n-no s-sir I was so c-close" she said whining "sorry hun but we are here" I chuckled. I got out the car and opened the door for her and grabbed her hand and interlocked our fingers together.

We got to our table and we ordered the same thing.

Emilys POV

I was mad at Aaron for what he did in the car but I had a plan for tonight.

We got our food and we talked about us and he asked me if I would give us a chance and I said yes but we had to keep it on the low. After we finished dinner he suggested that we should go to his house and I agreed. He payed and we left and got in the car while he was driving I got turned on by the way he was gripping the wheel so I looked out to the window and watched cars passing us.

We got to his house and he told me to sit on the couch while he got some wine. "Red or White wine hun?" he asked "Red please" I said. He came with the wine and to two cups (idk what's the name for the cups lmao but yeah). After drinking for a bit I was staring at him and I was thinking about the last time we fucked and how good it felt I was getting wet at those thoughts so I got up and sat on his lap and gave him a kiss. He kissed me hard with so much dominance and I moaned at that I broke the kiss and whispered on his ear "I need you to fuck me daddy". I felt something poking me and I knew what it was so I started grinding on him on a fast pace until he grabbed my waist with one hand and stopped it and with his other hand he grabbed my throat adding pressure "ahh you knew what that would do to me right slut" he said "no sir" I said .

He picked me up and started walking to his room as soon as he opened the door he let me down on the bed and when he turned around to close the door I saw some handcuffs and I grabbed them quickly without him noticing. I'm going to make him my bitch tonight I thought to myself he turned around and I pushed him down with me and started kissing him when I notice he was to concentrated on the kiss I flipped us over and I got on top of him and I handcuffed both of his hands.

"W-what are you doing and how did you get those" he said 

"Ahh don't worry about it bubs tonight I'm in charged and im gonna make you pay for denying my orgasm in the car" I said with a smirk. He had a smile on his lips and it looked like he really wanted me to be in charge tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part from the previous chapter.  
> Warning:Mature Content :)

Emily’s POV

I got off him and I stripped from my dress in a slow rhythm after I got it off I took of my bra and threw it to the ground. "Okay this is the deal your not gonna cum till I let you and you can not touch me unless I give you permission and if you break any of those rules I wont let you cum and well go to sleep" I said 

"Okay hun" he said 

I started to undress him and took off his pants and left him on his boxers and I could see he was excited. I then got on top of him and brought our lips together and gave him a hard kiss full of lust while we were kissing I was moving my hips and I could feel his dick poking me. I broke the kiss and went down to his neck and started giving him wet sloppy kisses and and I marked my way down till I was on the hem of his boxers I then pulled them down and took them off with my mouth as soon as I got them off his dick hit his stomach and god was his dick big I was so turn on to the point were I could cum with out being touch. I lowered myself to his dick and took him on my mouth he moaned at the sight. I started going on a fast pace up and down but he was to big for me that I used my hands and I felt him groan "fuck emily y-your hand is c-cold" he said. At this point I was gagging on him with tears on my eyes I grabbed my hand and spit on it and with that same hand I grabbed his dick and started stroking him "you like it when I use my mouth don't you hun" I said "baby please use your mouth again I n-need i-it" he said "fine only cause you said please" I said I went back to his dick and put my mouth around his shaft and started sucking it I moaned around him and I heard him groan. I knew he would explode anytime but I needed for him to tell me so I took off my mouth from his dick "hun when you have to cum you tell me okay" I said, I saw him nod at me and went back to his dick at this point you could only hear his moans and groans and me gagging. I could feel him twitch on my mouth so I went faster "f-fuck e-emily I need to c-cum" he said as soon as he said that I took my mouth off him he looked at me "emily w-what t-the f-fuck why d-did you s-stop" he said getting mad at me "hey dont you dare talk to me like that your my bitch tonight so you better do whatever I tell you to do, do you understand" I said in a serious tone he looked at me with a surprise face I had never talked to him like that and no one has ever talked to him like I did "and I stopped because if I don't get to cum neither do you daddy" I smirked at him. 

"now if you make me cum by riding your face ill let you cum okay daddy" I said he nodded I got up and out my legs on each side of his face and I pushed my whole body into his face. As soon as I did that I felt his tongue move inside me and I started moaning "fuck daddy your tongue feels so good inside me" I said. I knew he wanted to touch me but I wasn't gonna let him till I came I felt his tongue move fast "fuuuck" I moaned. He started eating me out with all his power he had on him I felt the familiar knot on my stomach and I knew I would cum soon. I started moving a bit "fuck daddy im g-gonna c-cum" I yelled more like moaned. I felt myself cum on him and I felt him lick my clit and he cleaned me up I leaned down and kissed him and I moaned at the taste of myself. 

After I came down from my orgasm I got on top of him and I grabbed his dick and started stroking it while kissing him "hey baby can you fuck take off the handcuffs I want to touch you" he said. I didn't answer him and just got his dick and teased it with my entrance and I put it in and lowered myself into him "f-fuck em" he said with a groan. I moaned at the feeling of having him stretch me and how good he felt in me. " hun Im gonna ride you okay" I said I started moving slow and I could feel him move his hands to touch me but he was still handcuffed "do you want to touch me sir" I said. " y-yes can y-you take t-these off please" he said I got the key and took them off as soon as he was free he threw them to the side and grabbed my hips and with one hand he pinched my right nipple and I moaned. He started moving with me with in a fast pace and I shut my eyes completely and arching my head back. "chock me daddy" I said he grabbed my neck and applied pressure to it I tensed up a bit and he applied less pressure. I was a moaning mess and I felt bold at the time so "spit on my mouth daddy " I said he looked at me with a weird face but he went with the flow and he spit on my mouth and I moaned and swallowed it. "ahh you liked it I can feel you clench on my dick you want me to destroy you for the little show you did" he said. I nodded

He started thrusting fast and the only thing you could hear were our moans and our skin slapping and god I hope the neighbors don't wake up and complain. 

When I picked my head up to see the ceiling I was met with our reflection he had mirrors on the ceiling omg I thought to myself I looked at myself getting fucked hard and it was pretty cool I could see I was a such a mess. I saw him look up and smile " I see you found them look at you all messed up like the whore you are" he said. I clenched around him again at those words and I felt his dick on my stomach and it felt so good. "fuuuck Im gonna c-cum so -fuck - hard f-for -shit- you daddy" I said I could feel his veiny length inside me his hand came up and slapped me on the cheek I looked at him and he looked like it hurt he opened his mouth but before he could say anything I interrupted him "again daddy but harder" I said. He looked at me and slapped me hard and god it was so hot. Getting spit , slapped and fucked at the same time is such a turn on for me and I never knew I would show this side of myself to him but tonight I did and it looks like he enjoys it.

I felt him twitch inside me and I was on the edge on my orgasm and he knew so he lowered his hand to my clit and started doing small circles. "fuuckkk f-faster s-sir" I said and he went faster and put one finger in at the same time his dick was railing the soul out of me.

"Im gonna cu-" but before I could finish my sentence I dig my nails to his back and came hard on his dick screaming his name. He continued to thrust in me and I felt him groan and cum inside me.

After we came down we stayed on top of each other for a bit till I felt him slide out of me and I hissed at the loss of contact of having him. He got up and walked downstairs to get us some water. After waiting for him to come back I tried getting up to pee but boy was I able to even move any muscle on me. I saw him come back with some water and he came to sit next to me "here open your mouth" he said I opened my mouth and started drinking some water. 

"Thanks bubs can you please help me go to the restroom I cant move without help" I said. He nodded and picked me up and walked to the restroom and opened the door to go in and he turned the lights on and sat me down on the toilet. After I finished he asked me if I wanted a bath and I said yes. 

After he helped me with the bath he changed me into a big shirt and some boxers of his. After he finished he picked me up and lowered me on the bed and got some lotion to put on me then he put the blanket over me.

Then he went to his side and pulled me to him and gave me a quick kiss

"Good night Angel" he said 

"Good night bubs" I told him. 

Aarons POV

I saw that she was asleep and that's when I whispered 'I love you Emily' and gave her a kiss her on her forehead and hugged her and drifted to sleep.

Emilys POV

Did I hear right did he just say he loves me did he think I was asleep I thought to myself. I didn't know what to do about it I'm still not ready to tell him those words back and I'm scared I was thinking so much about the words that left his mouth that I got tired and fell asleep....


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ik it hasn’t even been a full day of them dating but yeah sorry for this :/

Emily pov

I woke up early in the morning and noticed that I was hugging Aaron I tried to move without waking him up and I started to look for my clothes when I found them I grabbed them and change when I finished changing I went downstairs to the kitchen and started looking for a paper and a pen. When I found both things I left him a note "Hey sorry for leaving without telling you I had to feed sergio and needed some clothes ill see you at work :)"-Emily

I left it on the counter and went outside his house and called a uber.

As soon as I got home I went straight to my room and got on the bed I started thinking about what he said before he fell asleep. I just needed some alone time to think about it but I was tired and checked the time and saw I still had 3 hours to go to work so I got my phone and put the alarm at 9am and pulled the covers over me and drifted to sleep.

Aaron pov 

I woke up and moved my arm to the other side of the bed to feel emily but I didn't feel her I immediately opened my eyes and checked if her things were here but I didnt see anything. 

I got in the shower and after I was finished I put some clothes on and went downstairs to prepare some coffee. When I started to do the coffee I saw a paper on the counter and picked it up to read it. 

"Hey sorry for leaving without telling you I had to feed sergio and needed some clothes ill see you at work :)"-Emily

When I read that I kinda felt sad cause she wouldn't just go without saying anything. Did I do something to her yesterday that she just left so early I thought to myself.

After getting lost on my thoughts my phone rang. I picked it up and saw that it was a text message from Garcia saying we had a case.

I got my coffee and headed to work.

Emily pov

I woke up from a text message from garcia saying we had a case. I got up and got dressed after I finished getting dress I got in the car and drove to work. 

When I got there I could see Aaron getting there. I decided on letting him go first so I stayed in the car for 3 minutes and headed to the elevator. I got in and pushed the 6th bottom as I was waiting for the elevator to stop I told myself that I would ignore Aaron the whole day I just needed some space form him. 

The elevator stopped and the doors opened and I got out and started walking to my desk. I put my things down and went to get some coffee after I got it I went to the conference room and saw everyone paying attention to Garcia. "Sorry for getting here late what did I miss" I say looking straight to Garcia. I could feel Aaron starring at me from the corner of my eyes but I didn't pay attention. I saw that the only available seat was next to Aaron and I didnt feel like sitting next to him "hey reid can I sit there were your at?" I asked him "Emily there's a seat available next to me" Aaron said looking at me. I avoided him "I was talking to spencer hotch" I said raising my voice at him avoiding eye contact. He was about to say something when reid got up from his chair "sure em here" he said "thank you reid" I said to him. I sat and Garcia started going over the case about 3 redheads getting killed and shot in the heart in Texas. "Wheels up in 20, Emily can I see you in my office" Aaron said. 

I got up and nodded without looking at him I start walking to his office and sat down on one one of his chairs. He got in and closed the door behind him and walked to his chair "baby what was that all about" he said looking at me "its Agent Prentiss and I don't know what your talking about" I said. He looked shocked at what I said "Emily what happened today you left without telling me and now your ignoring me and not talking to me what did I do that your acting like this" he said "Agent Hotchner if your not gonna talk about the case then I will head out and grab my things and head out to the jet" I said still avoiding eye contact with him. He just starred at me without saying anything and I got tired and got up and left his office without saying a word.

I got my things and went to the jet. I took the seat next to JJ and then the team started getting there.

Aarons pov 

I couldn't believe that Emily was ignoring me but I didn't want to push her buttons so I let it go I grabbed my go bag and walked to the jet.

I got there and saw emily sitting next to JJ I looked at her but she didnt look at me so I just sat down next to rossi. We went thru the case "okay so rossi and morgan go to the ME, JJ and reid you guys go to the police dept Emily and me are going to the crime scene" I said. I looked at emily and saw that she made a face when I said we were gonna go together to the crime scene. I ignored it and I decided I would talk to her when we finish the case.

Emily pov

I hated the fact that hotch made us get together when I clearly don't want to be with him but it looked like he didn't care what I wanted. I let it go and just read a book to forget about it. The jet landed and I grabbed my go back and headed to the SUV without looking at anyone. I tried to open the door but it was looked "hotch can you unlock the truck" I said, he unlocked it and I got in and closed the door. He got in and started driving "Emil-" he started but I interrupted him "look hotch I don't feel like talking can we just focus on the case" I said looking out the window. He didn't say anything and just drove, minutes later we got to the crime scene and I got out and checked it out. 

"Well it looks like this person got heartbroken or something cause he shot her multiple times in the heart" I said 

(ima skip to the police dept lmaoo cause idk what to write)

We got to the police dept and I headed to the room they gave us to work out the case. I sat down next to morgan "guys I think this person got broken up and that's the reason he shoots them multiple times" I said. "okay guys I think its time to give out the profile" hotch said.

We started giving out the profile

*ima skip to the part were there catching the unsub lmao*

We got into the suvs and drove to the address garcia gave us "okay morgan , rossi , JJ go to the back of the house reid,emily,and me are going thru the front got it" hotch said we nodded and headed to the front of the house. When hotch and me got there he knocked first and there was no response then I heard someone scream from inside the house but it looked like I was the only one to hear it because hotch didn't move or did anything so I got infront of hotch and kicked the door open and ran inside "emily come back dont go alone" I heard hotch yelling at me but I didn't care I was too busy looking for the girl that I heard screaming. 

I heard another scream come from the upstairs room so I went in and saw michael holding a gun to the girls head "FBI drop the weapon michael" I said "NO SHE HAS TO PAY FOR WHAT SHE DID TO ME" michael said. "Michael I know how you feel and I know what she did but trust me its not worth it I get it you loved her but she wasnt ready to be in a committed relationship she got hurt when she was younger and she thinks she wont ever feel loved" I told him as I said that I didnt know the team had already been there and I could see hotch looking at me but. "But she broke me I really loved her and she said no when I proposed its all her fault she made me do all of this so now im gonna kill her" He said I saw him pull the trigger but I shot him before he could shoot her. I went up to her and grabbed her "hey its okay we got him he wont hurt you anymore" I said to the girl. I got her downstairs to and got her to an ambulance so they could check her I stayed with her till her parents came for her.

"Emily why did you go in without my authorization" Aaron said obviously pissed 

"Look Agent hotchner I heard someone scream from inside the house and it was my job to go in with or without your permission I wasnt gonna let her get killed so Im sorry if your getting pissed for doing my job" I said going to the suv with morgan.

When I got to the suv morgan got a call from hotch saying we will stay in a hotel for today cause it was late. We got to the hotel and waited to get out keys. And like always there was only 3 rooms so we had to share "okay ill share with emily" hotch said "uh no ill share with JJ tonight is that okay with you" I said turning to JJ. Everyone was starring and me when I said that cause I never said no to hotch but tonight I didn't want to be with him alone "Why are yall starring at me?" I said annoyed they all said "nothing" at the same time. I just got the key from JJ and headed to the room. I got there and I grabbed some clothes to shower then when I was in the shower I heard someone knock on the door and though that it was JJ so I got out the shower and wrapped a towel around my body and headed to the door and without checking who it was I unlocked it "hey sorry I-" before I could finished my sentence I saw hotch standing there looking at me.

"Umm what are you doing here I think you got the wrong room Hotch" I said closing the door but before it was fully closed he grabbed it and walked inside. "Hotch why are you here and were is JJ" I said 

"I told her to stay with someone else because I wanted to talk to you cause youve been ignoring me" he said "Well I don't feel like talking right now so go get JJ cause I'm not gonna sleep with you" I said. "Emily please let me talk to you what did I do to you" hotch said "look hotch please don't start I don't want to fight with you I just want to shower and go to sleep please call JJ" I said opening the door for him to get out. "No were gonna talk now I don't care what you say I'm your boss and I make the rules" he said yelling "Look I don't know who your talkin to in that tone but right now you are not my boss we are not at the BAU so don't think that you can tell me what to do I'm a grown ass women and I don't need some dude to tell me what to do so like I said get out and tell JJ to come back now!" I said getting mad. "So now I'm some dude Emily really?!" he said I didn't realized I had said that and I didn't know what to say to him so I just stayed quite and looked down. "Look at me Emily you haven't looked at me the whole day its like one day we were loving each other and then the next day we hate each other just tell me what I did so I could fix it I miss you I miss holding your hand, giving you kisses and smiling at each other" he said. I picked up my head and looked at him now we were looking at each other "you really don't know why I'm acting like this?" I said he just shook his head "look never mind Aaron I think I need some space from us I know we were just happy yesterday but I need to figure some things and when I'm ready ill tell you I'm sorry please go" I said with tears in my eyes. 

He walked away but before he grabbed my waist and pulled me to him and gave me a kiss on the lips "I'm sorry for what I did even though I have no idea what I did to you but ill give you all the space you need and the time ill wait for you" he said pulling away from me and leaving 

I closed the door and headed to the shower and slid down on the tub and cried to myself 

I'm such a dumbass I really just left a great man because of some words I'm such and idiot I don't deserve him he needs someone better that makes him happy. I thought to myself 

I finished showering and saw that JJ was there and she looked up to me but before she could say anything I just shook my head and she understood that I didn't want to talk. I just went to bed and cried to myself to sleep

Aarons pov

After trying to talk to emily I left and went back to the room I was sharing with rossi.

I changed and went to bed and looked up to the ceiling and thought about what I did to emily that made her say all those things about taking a break well that's what she meant right she said she needed space so in another words it means a break. I was thinking so much and then I remember what happen yesterday after we had sex I told her I loved her when she was asleep .

Wait was she asleep when I said that and is that the reason she's acting like this.

I mean I did mean it I do love her but why is it such a big deal for her is it because its to early to say those words in our relationship. I thought to myself

I think ill talk to her about it when she's ready but for now ill give her space and with that I turned to the side and fell asleep


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe sorry for this✋🏼

The next day...

We landed 3 hours ago and I just wanted to leave to my apartment but hotch made us stay to finish our reports. As I was doing my report I glanced up to hotchs office and I saw that he had his head down and it wasn't like him to do that and I got worried so I went back to my report and tried to finish it fast so I could talk to him despite what's been happening with our relationship lately.

I finished my report and I saw that I was the only one left so I got up from my desk and walked to Aarons office. I was nervous but I just wanted to talk to him which is something hes been trying to do but I always make up an excuse so I wont have to talk to him. But I had to talk to him eventually.

Knock Knock

"Come in" I heard him say 

I opened the door and saw him looking down to his file and I sat down in one of his chairs but as soon as I sat down he looked at me and I got nervous but shook it off. 

"Hey um I came to give you my report where do you want me to leave it?" I said looking at him 

"I- um you can leave it next to clock" he said. I put the file down where he told me and I looked back at him "I saw you earlier with your head down and I was wondering if your okay" I said. He nodded "yeah I'm okay Emily how about you how are you?" he said, I was deciding on whether to tell him the truth or just lie to him like he did but I don't think I can be without him so I had to tell him how I was. "Look Aaron I'm not okay and you know that and I know you aren't okay either and I know its because of what's been happening with us but I'm not okay and I'm really sorry for everything I've done to you in the last couple of hours" I said trying not to cry but I failed and I had tears streaming down my eyes.

"Look Emily you don't have anything to be sorry about but I do want to know what made you act like that yesterday when the day before yesterday we were happy that's all I want to know" he said getting up from his desk and he sat down next to me and brought up his hand to wipe my tears. As he was wiping my tears I leaned in to his hand "I-I you know I really shouldn't- you know nvm umm I should be heading home Aaron have a nice after noon ill see you tomorrow" I said getting up and walking to the door. I was about to open the door when I felt him grab my wrist and pulled me to him "Emily please don't go not now I really need to know just tell me I miss you and I just want to fix this please Emily don't give up on us" he said looking at me with a sad face.

"Aaron please don't make me do this" I said looking at the floor. "Please emily for the love of god tell me what I did" he said. At this point I was tired and I had to tell him "okay remember the night when we had our date and went to your house well when we had finished fucking and we went to sleep I heard you say 'I love you' and I don't know if you thought I was asleep or not but I panicked when you said that and that's why I was being an ass with you but I'm tired of ignoring you" I said still looking down. I felt his hand on my chin and brought it up so I could look him in the eyes "I'm sorry I didn't know you were awake but I did mean it and I'm sorry for saying it to early in our relationship but I hope one day you'll be ready and Ill be waiting for you but please don't push me away anymore let me be there for you" he said. "I'm sorry Aaron but you know that its hard for me to open up to people and express my feelings but it was to early on our relationship and like I told you I'm not ready but I promise I wont push you away anymore but I do need time to think about us so Ill be taking some days off is that okay for you" I said. he nodded "sure take all the time you need Emily and please keep in touch with me" he said giving me a soft kiss on my lips.

I had left home and started thinking about our relationship like I do love him but whenever good things happen in my life I always ruin them and I cant ruin his life but for now ill take a trip to Paris and forget about everything.

_________________________________________

2 weeks later... 

I had been in paris for 2 weeks and today I had to go back to work I had been on touch with hotch and right now he was catching me up on the case that we have but I was too distracted and didn't even listen to a word he said and it looked like he knew "Emily did you even hear anything I just said?" he said I shook my head "I-uhm what im sorry I got distracted what was that" I said looking at him "I said the killer has been murdering colored people so we think its a hate or racist crime" he said "oh yeah I think that might be it"

4 hours later...

We caught the unsub and the team decided we should have some dinner at rossis house well at his 'mansion' like he says. 

I went home and showered after I had finished I put on a dress that wasn't that slutty, then I did my hair and make up. I finished and went down to my car and started driving after a while I got to rossis house and like always I was the first one there.

I went up to the front door and knocked twice and then I saw rossi opening the door "Hey Emily come on in" he said I went inside and sat down on his couch "So what are you making for us tonight" I said I knew the answer but I still asked him "well I'm making my favorite which is pasta" he said " Ah I knew it" I said. We started talking a bit until we heard someone knocking "ill go get it" I said getting up and walking to the door. As I opened the door I saw Aaron but he wasn't alone I looked to his side and saw some girl with him and my stomach felt weird by watching her and I felt jealous and mad at the same time cause he told me he would wait for me till I was ready but I guess he was lying. After starring at them for a while she looked at me and pulled her hand and bought it up to me "Hi I'm beth" she said I shook her hand "Hi I'm Emily Prentiss come in" I said hiding my emotions. I looked at him and he looked at me but I gave him a 'fuck off' face and sat down on the couch but then there was another knock on the door and I went and opened it and saw that it was derek , penelope and JJ "Hey guys come in" I said.

After what felt like hours reid got there and we started getting everything ready on the table. When we put everything on the table I went up to rossi "Hey where's your restroom" I said "Its upstairs to the right" He said. I went upstairs and got to the restroom and as soon as I closed the door I started crying and it wasn't because I was sad but I was mad for what he did and because he lied and didn't wait for me. After being there for a while I heard someone knock on the door "Its occupied" I said wiping my tears and standing up.

"Hey Emily are you okay you've been there for 20 minutes and we are just waiting for you so we could all eat" I heard JJ say " Oh shit sorry I didn't know I had taken so long ill be there let me wash my hands" I said "Alright Ill be downstairs" JJ said. After I looked at the mirror I saw that my make up was ruined so I decided on taking it off and washed my hands. I looked to see if my eyes were red and of course they were but I had to go downstairs. I went downstairs and heard the team talking when I walked up to the table I saw that the only chair was next to hotch and I didn't feel like making a big deal about it so I just sat down "Sorry guys for taking long my stomach started hurting but I'm alright shall we eat" I said "Hey are you sure your okay?" I felt hotch whispering on my ear "yeah I'm okay Aaron" I said without looking at him. We started eating and then penelope started speaking "So hotch you and beth since when" she said "well we started talking for a week and well today I invited her so she could meet the team" he said 

Is he serious right know god I hate him so much. The team started talking for a bit but I was just listening to their conversations because I didn't feel like talking to no one. After a bit I got up "hey rossi do you have some wine?" I said "Yeah top drawer to the left" he said. I went to the kitchen and looked for it after I found it I poured some on a glass. "Hey" I heard someone say from behind I turned around and saw JJ standing there "Hey Jay want some?" I said "sure, hey are you okay you haven't said anything and you've been staring at hotch and beth all night" she said "look JJ I know I never told you but me and Aaron were together but then I told him I needed some space and he told me he would wait for me and then today he showed up with a chick like what's his problem I'm just mad at him for lying" I said trying not to cry again "wow Em I didn't know about you too but don't worry I don't think they will last by the way his been looking at you all night" she said "oh well you know lets forget about that and lets get drunk" I said sipping the wine.

We headed back and saw that everyone went to the living room and I took a spot next to derek. We talked about worked and then garcia decided that we should play truth or dare and by this time I was a bit tipsy and we all agreed.

"Alright who goes first?" Garcia said 

"Ill go first" Beth said and I just rolled my eyes when she said that 

"Alright truth or dare" Garcia said

"Dare" Beth said

"Ooh alright I dare you to make out with someone" garcia said

She looked at Aaron and leaned in to kiss him and god I swear I could see her use her tongue and she looked at me smiling and I knew she did it on purpose and I was so pissed at that his only mine but its okay 2 can play this game I thought to myself.

"Alright thats enough my turn" I said she looked at me and got off of him 

"Truth or dare" Beth said

"Dare" I said looking at her 

" I dare you to kiss someone and stop when you hear them moan" she said 

"Ahh thats an easy one but bettt" I said as I made my way to JJ 

I looked at her "sit on my lap jay" I said and she obeyed I looked her in the eyes and made a look if it this was okay and she just nodded.

I kissed her neck and left a small hickey on purpose and then I grabbed her neck and added some pressure and kissed her. I bit her bottom lip and she hissed a bit but I didn't care and slipped my tongue into her bottom lip asking for entrance and she opened her mouth more and I slipped my tongue to her and god I was really enjoying this that I forgot the team was here and that Aaron was watching so I got an idea and looked at Aaron and he looked mad but I didn't care. All I wanted was to fuck JJ even tho we were with the team and my heart was broken but kissing her felt really good like god she's a good kisser.

I felt her move her hips and I frenched kissed her and it looked like she enjoyed it cause she started moaning. And again I forgot that I was suppose to stop when I made her moan and continued to make out with her and I applied more pressure to her neck but then we heard someone clear their throat so I stopped kissing her and took my hand away from her neck "Sorry g-guys we forgot that we were suppose to s-stop" JJ said while everyone was looking at us "Sorry we got caught up" I said. "Wow you guys that was some show we saw like look at JJ she's out of breath with bruises on her neck you really did do a great job Prentiss" Morgan said I laughed at that "well you know I'm really good at other things too morgan" I said with a smirk on my face. I still had JJ on my lap and I whispered "we should do this more often" I said she blushed at that and I just smiled. 

"Well guys its getting late beth and I are gonna head out" He said looking at me with so much anger and I just smirked at him.

"Come on Aaron we haven't finished playing" I said looking at him while holding JJ 

"Well I don't care I'm tired and I just want to go home and yall should also go home cause it late and we have work tomorrow" he said "Oh calm down no need to get mad with me sir" I said smiling. He ignored me and headed to the door "Well Emily , JJ, Morgan, and penelope yall should stay here cause you guys are drunk and I wont let yall drive and reid if you want you can also stay" Rossi said "Alright ill stay with JJ in a room" I said. 

JJ and me went upstairs and went to the room rossi told us to stay but as soon as I closed the door I pinned her to the wall and started kissing her hard with so much lust and I heard her moan. "Em w-we should w-what about h-hotch" she said "babe dont worry about him right now" I said undressing her. After she was undressed I picked her up and took her to the bed and put her down "undress me slut" I told her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> again sorry for this
> 
> Mature content 
> 
> It’s my first time writing gxg smut so yeahh

Emily Pov:

As soon as I told her to undress me she got up and took my clothes off and left me on my bra and underwear. When she finished I grabbed her by the neck and kissed her hard and went down to her neck and gave her hickeys that would be there for a while."Your gonna have to stay quiet okay can you do that?" I said and she just nodded.

I pushed her down to the bed and got on top of her and stood there taking all her beauty of her body. "You look so beautiful are you gonna be a good girl for mommy?" I said and she nodded but I wanted to hear her say it. I grabbed her neck and added some pressure to it "if I ask you something I expect you to answer me you whore so let me ask you again are you gonna be a good girl for mommy?" I said looking at her "y-yes i-ill be a g-good girl for mommy" she said with a slight smirk when she said 'mommy'. I smiled "good girl now were gonna use a safe word so think about one" I said.

JJ Pov:

I cant believe this was happening right now like I know that she's with Aaron or whatever but I didn't care I just want her to fuck the shit out of me even tho it will only be one time but it didn't matter cause I'm gonna enjoy every bit of it. I got lost on my own thoughts when I felt emily grab my chin "Hey are you okay do you not want to do this cause if you don't its okay we can forget it ever happen" she said " yeah I'm okay and yes I do want to do this what were you telling me before I zoned out" I said looking at her "I said that your gonna need a safe word so think about one bubs" she said. I blushed at the nickname but I had to think about a word "uhm Cheeto" I said "alright if at anytime you want me to stop you say cheeto and ill stop okay" she said. I just nodded.

Emily POV: 

As soon as I saw her nod I kissed her again while my hand was going up her thighs as I was close to her core I could feel her get chills and I smiled to myself. "Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked her again "I'm positive emily please just fuck me" she said. "That's what I'm planning to do slut" I said with a smirk. I felt her spread her legs and I smiled at her I went down to capture her lips and kissed her and as I was doing that I moved my hand to her slit and I could feel how wet she was "Fuck Jay your soaking wet did I make you this wet you whore" I said "y-yes fuck" she said and hissed when I touched her. "Good now try to not make noise cause we have the team surrounding us" I said and she nodded and I slowly pushed one finger inside her and she moaned loud. "Shut up you slut" I said as I moved my finger in and out slowly. "Em please I n-need more" she said more like whining. I took my finger out and kissed down to her stomach and when I got to her core I went down and spread her legs more and started licking her clit. She moaned and I stopped my motions and lowered my right hand down to my clit and pushed my index and middle finger in and I felt myself soaking wet.

I started doing small circles on my pussy and I could see Jennifer watching me and I moaned a bit I took my fingers off of me "open your mouth" I said. She opened her mouth and I put my fingers on her mouth "those are staying there till we finish do you understand slut?" I said and she nodded . I moved down to her clit and immediately started sucking all her juices and God she tasted so good but I got an idea "stand up Jennifer your gonna ride my face" I said. We stood up and I went to the bed and she put her legs on the side of my head and as soon as she sat down I began moving my tongue fast.

JJ POV:

God when Emily told me I was gonna ride her face I felt myself get more turned on and wet. She started licking my pussy and God shes so good at this I wanted to scream but I couldn't because she still had her fingers on my mouth.

I felt my eyes roll the the back as I was riding her and I started moving my hips everytime she would hit my gspot which was impressive cause no guy had ever found it but with Emily was different she found it in seconds. I lowered my hand to my clit and started rubbing it in a fast pace and I moaned loud but was cut short when I felt her chock me.

I could feel myself near the edge but I couldn't form a sentence while feeling her tongue inside me.

Emily POV:

I felt her clenched around my tongue and I knew she was gonna cum so I moaned while pushing my tongue inside her and that send her over the edge and started cumming. 

I took my fingers off her mouth and kissed her in the lips and she moaned as she tasted herself. "Mhm you taste so good bubbs" I said and she blushed when I said that. As she was coming down her high I lowered my hand to her clit and started doing small circles in a slow pace and I felt her breathing fast "do you think you can give me one more" I said and she nodded. 

I pushed two fingers inside her and started moving them and I could feel her clench around them. I took them out and pushed them inside again and she bit her lip to hide her moans. I kissed her and I knew she was close "cum for me Jennifer , let go for me baby" I told her and that's all she had to hear and she let go. I pulled my fingers out and brought them to her mouth " taste yourself slut" I told her and she started sucking on my fingers and moaning at tasting herself.

"Wait here" I told her as I got up and went to the restroom and grabbed a warm towel. "Hey let me clean you up" I said. I cleaned her up and got on the bed and pulled her to a hug.

"Em what about you" she said 

"Jen I'm good dont worry let's get some sleep" I said 

"Okay are we gonna talk about this tho" she said 

I looked at her "yeah tomorrow but right now let's go to sleep alright" I said 

"Alright good night Em" she said 

"Good night jen" I said as I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Aaron POV:

After we left from rossis house I was driving back home and I was so pissed at Emily for what she did like she had no reason to do that infront of me or anyone on the team. Like was it to make me jealous because she saw beth with me or something but why should I get jealous what she does or what she does with someone its not like were together and I have beth but it doesnt matter Im gonna talk to Emily when I have a chance but right now I have to get home and forget about her and I know Beth would like to have some fun tonight.

We got home and I told Beth if she wanted to stay the night and she said yes so it was my chance to forget about Emily tonight. As soon as I opened the door I pinned beth to the wall and kissed her hard. I heard her moan so I moved down to her neck and bit on her neck which I knew there would be marks the next day. "Lets go the couch I need you know" she said I grabbed her waist "up" I said and she jumped and put her legs around my waist. 

As soon as I got to the couch I wasn't gonna foreplay I was too mad to wait I just needed to fuck someone so I took her clothes off with her bra and panties then I took my pants and boxers and I felt her hands go to my cock and I moaned at the sigh but I grabbed her hands and pinned them to her head with one hand I reach and grabbed my dick and spit on her clit and pushed it inside of her and started thrusting fast. "f-fuck your so tight" I said moaning and I grabbed her neck and added pressure and looked at her in the eyes and saw them rolled back and I could hear her moans but it didn't matter because my mind was on not thinking about it in fact I was thinking of Emily and how we used to fuck so good and how she felt inside of me. 

I looked down at beth and saw that she froze a bit and then I felt my hand around her neck and saw that my knuckles were white and that's when I saw I was adding too much pressure so I took it off completely and I felt her walls clenched my cock so I lowered my hand down and started to rub her clit at a fast pace and as soon as I did that she let go "f-fuck a-aaron" she said. My mind was still thinking about Emily and JJ kissing and how Emily kissed her as I was still fucking beth but then I felt myself in the edge and my thrust started to get sloppy and that's when I felt myself cumming "fuck Em- beth" I said. I cant believe I said that I thought to myself.

"What did you say" I heard beth say 

"What do you mean?" I said 

"When you were cumming I heard you say Em Aaron what the hell" she said 

"Beth what is wrong with you I said beth you prolly heard wrong " I said annoyed but I knew I she was right. "Look im tired lets head up to the room and sleep" I said 

I went upstairs and changed into my pajamas and went to bed forgetting about beth like I know it was wrong of me to do that but I was too mad and I cant get her out of my mind. I felt beth get in the bed and I told her goodnight and I closed my eyes and went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day

Emily POV

I woke up with a huge headache and turned to my left side and I saw someone in the bed naked and saw that it was JJ but I ignored it because I knew what happened last night and trust me I don't regret it but we are just friends and I still love Aaron even though his with someone new. 

I got up and tried my best to stay quiet so I wouldn't wake up JJ but as soon as I got up she turned around and opened her eyes and she just starred at me so I decided to say something "Hey Jay good morning how'd you sleep?". "I- uhm good did we-" she said but I cut her off "yeah uhm are we okay I mean I know we are friends but this was just a one time thing you know" I said looking at her "yeah were all good em don't worry we are still friends trust me I know why you did it but don't worry I don't feel bad or anything" she said "alright well you should get dressed so we could go downstairs and get some pills for our headache" I said and she just said 'okay'.

I waited for her to change and I looked at my phone and saw that I had a message from hotch saying we needed to talk but I ignored it. I looked to the up and saw JJ standing there waiting " are you ready" I said and she nodded.

We went downstairs and I saw everyone that had stayed the night in the kitchen so we walked up to them " good morning everyone" I said and they all said good morning. I went up to rossi and asked him if he had some pills and he nodded and gave me 2 pills and I grabbed some water for JJ and me and walked up to her " here drink them Jay " I said and gave her the water and the pill after she grabbed them I drank mine and I saw that Morgan was looking at JJ and me so I broke the silence " what are you looking at morgan" I said " so did you guys have a great time" he said with a smirk.

"What are you talking about" JJ said before I could answer him "well you guys did know I was next door right and I could hear the screams from someone" he said looking at JJ "Okay we were a but tipsy but it doesn't matter we are both friends and it happens you know" JJ said "yeah what JJ said" I said "so you guys are telling me you did do the nasty" he said with a smirk "okay that's enough derek we are not gonna talk about our sex life with you" I said.

"Hey I'm sorry if you feel uncomfortable with everything that happened " I said to her and she looked at me "Em I don't feel uncomfortable I'm good trust me I know what happened and I wanted it to happened your my friend and what happened is not gonna make me hate you or anything" she said looking at me "alright but if you ever do feel bad for what we did I'm okay with it and trust me I don't regret it but you know everything that happened with hotch and me and I just don't want you to feel like I used you" I said. "Em you didn't use me and I don't feel like you did you know I helped you with something and I know one day you would do the same for me I love you all right" she said " I love you to Jay" I said.

After a while we all got a message from hotch saying we had a case so we all left home to shower and change. 

I got last than everyone and headed to get some coffee and when I finished I went up to the conference room where everyone else was waiting for me. I sat down and garcia started talking about the case but I wasn't paying attention to her I was looking at hotch and saw he was looking at me so I looked down to the file. 

Aaron POV 

I saw Emily walk in late and I thought to myself what happened the night before with her and JJ did they do something or did nothing happened its not like I should care right cause we aren't together and I'm with beth but I cant stop myself from getting jealous at JJ. 

But soon I saw that Emily was looking at me and I saw that she looked down as soon as our eyes met. 

"Alright guys wheels up in 10 and prentiss can I speak with you in my office" I said and looked at her and she just nodded.

We all got up and Emily followed me to my office. "Sit" I said 

Emily POV 

It felt weird being alone with him in his office with the door locked but he just wants to talk right I thought to myself. He told me to sit and I sat on one of his chairs that he had. "Um so why'd you want to talk to me?" I said. " To talk about what happened yesterday" he said "what do you mean what happened yesterday" I asked but I knew what he was talking about. " Well the little show JJ and you put out yesterday is there something going on that I don't know about" he said and my eyes went wide when he said that he doesn't really think I'm with JJ does he but I mean lets play with him. 

" And what if something is going on what are you gonna do about it sir" I said with a smirk and his eyes went wide " Well ill have to discuss the rules with both of you" he said " oh come one you didn't discuss the rules when I was with you so why do it now" I said. " With us it was different Emily and you know it" he said " Prentiss when were at work and there's no difference but whatever but no me and her aren't in a relationship can I leave now" I said wanting our conversation to end " Hmm I'm not sure about that I saw JJ with a hickey on her neck did you guys-" he said but I interrupted him " that is none of your business hotch and why do you even care its not like we are together anymore worry about your own shit rather than mine" I said clearly mad.

" So your not denying it which means you did it wow Emily I expected more from you whos turn is it Morgan I heard he likes to sleep around to and it seems like you guys have that in common" he said and if I swear to god I wanted to kill him so I got up and slapped him "you don't get to call me a whore Hotch" I said mad and I walked to the door and stormed out of his office and I could see the team staring at me but I ignored it and went straight to the restroom.

As soon as I got there I felt tears sliding down to my cheeks. I just cant believe he had the audacity to say that. I looked at the mirror and saw my mascara ruined but I didn't feel like doing it so I just wiped everything off. I saw someone open the door and saw that it was JJ "hey em what happened" she asked " nothing jay" I said but I knew she didn't believe me " I'm fine jay don't worry about it please" I said and she came up to me and hugged me and I hugged her back "fine but if you ever need someone to talk to I'm here for you ill always be here for you okay em" she said "okay jay thank you" I said. 

We got out and headed to the jet were I saw hotch sitting next to rossi and headed to the back of the jet.

Aaron POV

I saw Emily walk into the jet and I could see her eyes were red like if she was crying and I felt bad because I knew I was the reason for those tears and yeah I might of crossed the line when I said that but I was so mad at her for sleeping with Jennifer even though we aren't together but I didn't know those words would come out of my mouth. I got my phone and looked for her name and texted her.

Hey can we talk please?

I saw her look at her phone but then out it down immediately. I mean I deserve it but I wanted to apologize so I tried again.

Emily please answer me I just want to apologize for what I said earlier I didn't mean it. 

I waited a few minutes and I got no answer so I just gave up and we started going over the case.

(YALL I STILL DONT KNOW HOW TO EXPLAIN / WRITE A CASE LMAOO SO YEAH LETS SKIP IT AGAINNN)

We had caught the unsub and we got ready to go back home and we all headed to the jet and I sat next to Emily and as soon as she saw me she got up but before she could leave I grabbed her arm and sat her down again. "please lets talk" I said " there is nothing to talk about hotch you made it clear in your office how you felt about me so please don't sit here" she said looking down " Em please let me explain myself give me 1 min at least" I said " fine aaron but make it quick I don't feel like talking to you the whole ride" she said. "Look Emily I did not mean what I said about you I was not thinking right and I was just mad and jealous knowing I was not the one you slept with please forgive me" I said " Aaron you never think before you talk and why are you jealous aren't you in a relationship with someone" she said.

" Yes but I don't love her Emily I love-" I was talking but she didn't let me finish " don't Aaron don't say it please just worry about yourself and let me be please I beg you to stay out of my business" she said " don't you understand it Emily I don't want her I want you I'm with her because I thought she would let get over you but it didn't I still think about you every time I'm with her" I said 

Emily POV

Did he really just say that he think about me when his with her I thought to myself.

" No you broke your promise when you said you'll wait for me now look at you" I said 

" I-" He said but stopped talking 

"Yeah that's what I thought" I said looking at him.

I looked around the jet and saw that everyone was asleep so I turned to my side to get some rest but felt someone pull me with them and of course it had to be Aaron. He pushed me inside the restroom and closed the door after he got in. 

"Aaron what are you doing" I said 

" Im gonna prove it to you that I want you, need you" he said and before I could say anything he grabbed my face and kissed me and of course my body reacts and I kiss him back with so much passion and when he felt me kiss him back he smiled while kissing me. It started to get heated to the point were I let out a moan but then I remembered that he was still with beth and the team was next to us. So I broke the kiss "Hotch we cant your still with beth and the team is on the other side of the door im sorry" I said turning around and got out the restroom and went to sit.

After a while I saw him get out and sat next to me but I ignored him and turned the other side to get some rest.

We had landed already and I was ready to leave and drink lots of wine to forget about the things that happened today.

I was working on the report when I felt my phone buzz so I checked it out and saw a message from hotch 

Come to my office now. 

As soon as I read it I looked up to his office and saw him looking at me already so I made my way to the office and closed the door.

"What do you want Aaron" I said 

"Come home with me tonight" he said and I just stared at him

"What do you mean Aaron what about Beth" I said 

"Dont worry about her shes out the picture so is that a yes or no" He said 

"What are you talking about" I said 

" Uhh Emily I broke up with her before we got here I found out she cheated on me with some bartender " he said 

" oh im sorry" I said 

"Its okay I dont care so please come home with me" he said 

" Fine but what are we gonna do" I said 

" Well I got some ideas but you'll have to wait till you go home with me" he said with a smirk 

" Huh okay ill see you there" I said.

I got up and as I was about to open the door he grabbed me from the waist and turned me around to face him and he kissed me hard and I moaned at the sudden contact of his lips god he was such a great kisser. I felt him pulling me closer to him and that's when I felt his little friend against my core and I smirked knowing I did that. So I decided to tease him and I lowered my hand to his now semi-hard bulge and palmed it a bit and I heard him grunt and moan at the same time. "Hmm did I do this" I said " Y-Yes fuck" he said and I stopped moving my hand I felt him whine at the lost contact. " Sorry hun ill see you later" I said leaving and heading to my desk and grabbed my things. 

I headed home and thought about how I left him hot and bothered. I gto home and changed into something comfortable even though I was thinking about the offer hotch made me but I wont see him tonight ill make him wait.

Aaron POV

I cant believe she just left me hot and bothered but she will pay for it.

I grabbed my things and headed to her house cause knowing her she would leave me like this.

Minutes later I got to her house and headed to her door and knocked twice.

She opened the door and looked surprise when she saw me. "Hotch what are you doing here" she said

I didn't answer her and just went inside and grabbed her face and kissed her.

"Well you left me hot and bothered so might as well finish what you started don't you think" I said. 

I picked her up and headed to her room..


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:mature content

Aarons POV

As soon as we got to her room I pushed her down to the bed and took her clothes off. I stood there to admire her body and how good she looked and how I would destroy her in the next hour.

As I was staring at her I watched her hand slide down her clit and I immediately grabbed her wrist "don't you dare touch yourself" I said. She looked up to me "what if I do" she said, I grabbed her throat with my left hand and added some pressure to it " don't act like a brat or-" she cut me off "or what your gonna punish me daddy" she said with a smirk. " Don't tempt me Emily" I said warning her.

"What if I want to sir" she said and I added more pressure to her throat and let go off her wrist and with the same hand I brought it to her jaw and moved it around her cheeks and with my thumb in her lips and I saw her smirk and what she did next was really hot. She opened her mouth and sucked on my thumb and I groaned just by watching her. " Your such a slut for me aren't you" I said and she looked at me and nodded.

I took my finger out of her mouth and kissed her hard and then pulled back "get on your knees and show me what that dirty mouth of yours can do" I said. She obeyed and got on her knees and looked up asking for permission to take my pants and boxers off and I nodded. As soon as she took my pants and boxers at the same time I heard her moan when she saw my hard-rock cock hit my stomach.

"Like what you see slut" I said with a smirk and she nodded "Now your gonna take it like the good girl you are for daddy understand" I said. She then grabbed my shaft and spit on it and she started moving her hand "f-fuck" I said. I groaned and moaned when she took it to her mouth and started moving fast. All you could hear were my moans and her gags, I grabbed a handful of her hair and started fucking her mouth and god she was so good at this. I felt her moan while I was moving her head faster and I was getting close. I looked down at her and saw tears running down her cheeks " you look so pretty sucking my cock whore" I said. "f-fuck emily your mouth feels good" I said. She then felt me twitch on her mouth and with her hands she grabbed my balls and started massaging them and that's all it took for me to cum " f-fuck im c-coming EMILY" I said and came on her mouth "be a good girl and swallow every drop of it" I said and she swallowed it. "Good girl" I said.

I pulled her up and pinned her to the bed and kissed her and I could taste myself in her mouth. I had my hands gripping her thighs while kissing. I then moved my hand to her clit and felt how wet she was "your so wet did I make you like this" I said and she nodded. I then inserted 2 fingers and started pumping them in a fast pace and she moaned loud "fuck p-please I n-need more" she said. "What do you need slut" I said still thrusting my fingers fast "you inside m-me" she said trying to form the words. "Your wish my command" I said and I grabbed my cock and teased her entrance with my tip and then thrusted myself in her "Fuck your so tight" I said "fuckkk Aaron" she said moaning at the same time. 

I then started moving slow and went down and kissed her and then left hickeys all over her neck and boobs. "Faster" she said and I went faster "fuck I can feel you everywhere" she said, I then grabbed her neck and choked her "open your eyes baby" I said and she opened them. I started moving faster and she was a moaning mess all you could hear was our skin slapping against each other and our moans. " I- slow d-down" she said I then added more pressure to her neck "No you wanted me to go fast now take it and don't cum till I tell you to" I said. With my other hand I did small circles on her clit and I felt her clench around me " you like when I fingerfuck you while I fuck you don't you" I said and she moaned because I knew she couldn't form any word.

"Please I n-need to cum" she said "NO" I said going faster and rubbing her clit fast. " P-please I n-need to c-cum so b-bad" she said and I was also close " we *thrust* are *thrust* gonna *thrust* cum *thrust* together *thrust* understand *thrust* slut" I said "y-yes s-sir" she said I then felt myself in the edge "cum for me" I said and that's all it took and we both came at the same time and we both moan each others name.

I stayed inside her till we came down and I looked down and saw both of our come mixed together inside her and then I looked up to her and saw her breath slowing down and I pulled her for a kiss. I then got off of her and she hissed at the lost of contact of me, "ill be right back baby" I said and picked my boxers up and I put them on. I went to the restroom and got her a warm towel and cleaned her up. "How you feeling bubs" I said "good hun" she said "did you want me to take you a bath or you want to stay here and watch tv" I said " can you please make a bath hun" she said and I nodded "thank you honey" she said. 

I went to start the bath and then went back to the room "hey its ready can you get up or do you need help" I said. I looked at her try to move but then saw that she was struggling so I picked her up and walked to the restroom. "Can I pee first" she said "yeah let me sit you down" I said and she then finished and I helped her get in the tub and then I got in after her. And I just looked at her and thought about how I just wanted her to be mine and only mine. "What are you thinking about Aaron" she said "how beautiful you look" I said and she giggled, god her laugh and smile are perfect and its just the little things that make me fall in love with her more "really I looked in the mirror and I looked like a mess" she said smiling " well your my beautiful mess" I said and we both laughed at that. She looked at me and grabbed my face and kissed me and then pulled away. "Um we should talk you know we havent been able to talk about us" she said "yeah we should but lets finish here and then we will talk" I said and she nodded.

We then finished and got out and I got her some clothes and we changed and went to the bed. 

Emilys POV

We moved to the bed and I really didn't know how to start the conversation cause I was nervous to talk about us after what's been going on with us. 

"So um I wanted to talk to you about us you know" he said 

"Yeah well ill let you go first cause you've tried a lot of times to talk to me" I said looking at him 

"Okay well look I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am because I broke my promise and I didnt mean to do it and the way I talked to you the other time and I know how wrong it was to say those words and trust me it broke my heart when I said all those things and how you looked when I said them, you more than anyone else know I would never talk to a women like that. But I just want to have a fresh start with you Emily I want to be with you and grow old with you always be your person and wake up next to you and I want to have kids with you if you want of course we don't need to have them now but I would want some later on in our relationship" he said and I looked at him with my eyes wide when he said he wanted to have kids with me I mean I do want to have kids with him but I never knew he wanted to have them with me. He looked at me and saw that I hadn't said anything "I'm sorry emily if I said that but you know I'm really not good at expressing my feeling and I wasn't thinking when I was talking" he said "i-its okay I'm surprise for what you said you know about having kids and all that" I said "oh i-uhm sorry" he said looking down. I grabbed his chin and picked it up so he could look at me "hey don't worry I've been thinking about being with you and have kids someday with you hun" I said and his eyes were wide when I said that "really you've thought about having kids with me" he said and I nodded "yeah and after what's being going on with us I cant live without you Aaron like I don't know what you've done to me that I cant be without you" I said with a smile.

He smiled " well then what do you think if we give it another try?" he said. I kissed him and he kissed me back and I smiled in between the kiss "of course but what about work" I said with a worried face. "Don't worry they wont do anything and Ill make sure of it bubs" he said and kissed me once again. 

"Alright I love kissing you and everything but we should get some rest hun cause we have work tomorrow and im tired from what we did a couple of minutes ago" I said with a smirk. " hmm well we did do quiet a work out so I agree with you bubs goodnight" he said "goodnight hun" I said and we both drifted to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

2 months later....

Emilys POV

The next morning I woke up before Hotch to get ready for a new case. And while I was driving to the BAU I felt a little dizzy, but I didn't think anything about it so I just let it go.

I got to work and I still felt dizzy and then felt like vomiting so I quickly got out the car and threw up. After I threw up I headed to the the bathroom to clean myself before I went to meet with the team. Penelope was already presenting the case so I was late, and surprisingly Hotch was already there too. "You're late Emily" Hotch said. "Sorry wont happen again" I said I still felt a little dizzy even though I had already vomited in the parking lot. "Ok amazing people today in Houston Texas there has been a kidnapping of 10 year old Jack Tomson but weeks before that they had found two 10 year old kids named Carl Jackson and Eliot Simmons in a public park the victims were killed by strangulation and had signs of sexual assa-" but before garcia could finish I felt the need to vomit and ran to the restroom.

When I ran to the bathroom I heard footsteps behind me but I didn't see who it was and continued to run to the bathroom. And when I open the door I immediately threw up and I felt someone grab my hair and saw that it was JJ . "Let it out" JJ said after minutes of vomiting stood there looking at ceiling and then I looked at JJ "thanks Jay" I said "your welcome are you okay" JJ said "yes I'm okay" I said. She looked at me with a concerned face but I just told her that I was fine and that we should go back to the team. After she left I cleaned myself up and went back to the conference room.

When I entered the conference room everyone looked at me with a concerned face and I told them I was okay but then Hotch got up but before he could get up completely I looked at him and made a 'I'm okay don't worry' face. I sat down next to JJ and Hotch and nodded my head to let Penelope know to continue with the case. "Ok but the kids were found weeks apart" Penelope said. "So hypothetically this unsub is keeping these kids captive someplace in Houston for a reason " Reid said "And since there is sighs of sexual assault the unsub might be trying too figure something about himself so he might be young " JJ said "That means that he might be keeping them in a place in Houston so that means we have a week too figure out where he is keeping Jack captive ok wheels up in 30" Hotch said.

We boarded the plain and suddenly I heard my stomach growl so I went to the snack bar in the jet and ate every snack I could get. I saw JJ looking at me eat so I offered her some cheetos "Thanks, but hey Emily did you not eat breakfast because you basically emptied the snack bar" JJ said "Yeah I did but I don't know why I was craving food" I said "Oh ok but Emily don't go too over board though (while laughing)" JJ said. We needed about an hour get to Houston when I suddenly felt like throwing up again so I rushed to the jets bathroom and vomited. When I got back only JJ had a censured face. The others had been on the opposite side of the jet so they didn't here me. "Emily are you sure you are ok you have been vomiting all morning and you have been feeling dizzy" JJ said "I'm fine its just a little vomiting". But in the inside I didn't think I was fine there was definitely something wrong with me but I didn't want to concern JJ. So all I did was take some medicine and forgot about it. "When we arrive to Houston Prentiss and JJ go to the police station , reid and derek are going to the ME, Rossi and me will go to the crime scene" hotch said and we all nodded.

When we landed in Houston me and JJ went to police station and we were greeted by Chief Smith. "Hello you must be the FBI" Smith said reaching for my hand "yes I'm SSA Prentiss and this is SSA Jareau" I said shaking his hand while making eye contact. "If you want to go set up in the conference room you may and Eliot Simmons parents are in the waiting room if you want to talk to them." Smith said. "I'm gonna go talk to the parents if you need anything you know where I'm at" JJ said and I nodded. I then went to the conference room and started looking at the files when Smith came into the conference room and sat next to me.

"Do you need any help looking thru the files?" Smith asked "No im fine" I said still looking at the file. " Well do you need coffee , water or something" he said "uh sure can I have some chips and a water" I said "sure darling" he said with a smirk and I cringe at the name. Minutes later he came back with my things and I thanked him and then JJ came to the conference room and sat next to me and Smith left as soon as she got there. " I talked to the parents and they said Eliot went to school that morning when he got abducted and he send them a message when he got out of school saying he was gonna go to his friends house for a while but never got home so they filed a missing report." JJ said "What about the friends?" I said "Well the mother only new two of his closets friends which are two bothers called Gael and Kaleb and I already called there parents to interview the kids." JJ said "Good" I said then when I finished the rest of the team got there.

Aarons POV

We got to the police station and I saw Emily and JJ sitting down next to each other going thru the case.

"So in the crime scene we saw that it was on public park where people were able to see the body which means the unsub doesn't care and what's us to find the bodies" I said "And I also noticed they where positioned in a specific way, they were positioned straight up with there arms crossed" Dave said. "Which means its a sign of remorse" Emily said and we all agreed. " In the autopsy it showed traces of a specific drug that makes you feel numb" reid said " We also looked at the body and realized that the unsub had choked them and they searched for DNA but they didn't find any which means the unsub had gloves on" morgan said." Which means our unsub is a male because a women wouldn't have the strength to choke them" JJ said "Well then I think its time to give the profile" I said. We all headed to where the officers were and got their attention.

"We figured out that the unsub is a male in his 20's to early 30's" Emily said. " He is a muscular man that is unemployed" JJ said. " We know he likes to put the bodies in publics places to be found which means his probably a confident person and very social" I said. We finished giving the profile when I saw the chief talk to Emily and it looked like he was a little too friendly to Emily and I started to get mad and jealous. I mean I know Emily would never cheat on me but looking at her giving attention to someone who isn't me gets me mad. I stared at them when Emily looked at me and she looked like she didn't want to with him. So I went up to the chief and I said "Sorry to interrupt but me and agent Prentiss need to go look at the new files". So I grabbed Emily and lead her to the conference room. " Thanks for saving me out there bubs" Emily said in a whispering voice " no problem hun" I said.

Emilys POV

3 days later passed and we had already figured it out who the Unsub was and right now we were on our way to the location Garcia gave us.

When we got to the location we saw it was a barn so Hotch told JJ and me that we were gonna get paired up. So we both went to into the barn when I heard somebody scream from the other side of the barn so I split up from JJ and went to the outside of the barn and ran towards the sound when I felt someone grabbed me from the arm and covered my mouth with their other hand. I tried to fight him but he told me if I fought back he would kill my team including Aaron and as soon as he said that I stopped fighting him because I couldn't let anything happen to him. I felt him get me inside of a box and took me away from the team.

JJ'S POV 

When I looked around the barn I noticed that Emily was not there so I looked everywhere for her and even called out for her but never got a response back so I got my mic " guys is Emily with any of you guys" I said " No I thought she was with you" Aaron said and that's when I started to panic and ran toward the team "guys I cant find Emily anywhere" I said panicking and looked at Hotch " what do you mean you cant find Emily Jennifer" Aaron said raising his voice " I- I don't know I was with her one minute and the next thing I know she's not with me" I said " Well have you checked outside the barn" Hotch said and I shook my head. "Well lets go check then wait are we waiting for" he said and we all looked around when I saw her gun in the ground "Hotch I found her gun" I said and he came running to me " But we is she at" he said looking at me like he wanted to kill me " I don't know Hotch" I said " You never know anything Jennifer why would you get her out of your sigh" he said angry. Was he really saying it was my fault for what happened I thought to myself and just kept quiet. He looked at me and told the team to go back to the police station. 

When we got there I noticed that chief smith was looking around like if he was looking for someone so I walked up to him " hey are did you guys find something" he said "uhm no but I think my friend is missing" I said and felt a tear slide down and I quickly wiped it away. "What do you mean your friend is missing" he said " yeah and its all my fault because I looked away for a minute and she was gone" I said "Is this friend Agent Prentiss" he said and I nodded. "Oh my god well what are you guys gonna do, do you need anything" he said "um no but I think my boss is mad at me for it and right now his speaking to my team to see what we are gonna do to find her" I said. I then walked back to where the team was and they all turned around to look at me "so do you guys have any idea who took her" I said and they all shook their head. And I just looked down cause I felt everyone stare at me.

2 days later 

We caught the unsub but Emily was still missing and we had no leads on who it might have been.

But I had the idea to try to talk too some of Emilys old work friends. But to do that we had too look into Emilys personal life. "Ok Garcia can you go into Emilys profile and look into her old work place and the employees from her job" Hotch said. "Looks like Emily used to work in London with the FBI undercover agents and it looks like she had a few enemies." said Garcia "Garcia can you give us the names of Emilys enemies and people who worked close with her" said JJ. "Looks like Emily was close with a couple of people that were undercover with her which are Laila R and Leo R but theres is one person but the name is scratched for some reason" Garcia said. "Lauren Renalds is dead, Lauren Renalds is dead, LAUREN RENALDS IS DEAD" Rein said shouting and we all looked at him and asked who Lauren Renalds is. " I heared Emylie talking on the phone and heard her say Lauren Renalds is dead and I asked who was Lauren Renalds and she said she was a old friend that past away during a car crash which means that every one that was working undercover had a fake name starting with the initials of L.R" Reid said.

So we started going thru the case that she was in as undercover and I discovered what she did and who she was with so I called the team and told them what I found and I called garcia and as soon as she answered I told her to search up a name which is Ian Doyle and she told me he was a terrorist and that they had captured him with the help of agents that went undercover so I told her if she could see what the names were. She then gave me the same names of the people we had found and she mentioned Lauren Reynolds and that's when I saw that she was his type. And we all looked at each other and looked for more information when we found out the real names which are Clyde Easter and Tsia Mosely so hotch made some calls and tried to get them in here so they could help.

Then Hotch called in the other undercover agents too help us find out more things about Ian Doyle and so they can help us find Emily. I can tell that Hotch was stressed over this whole situation but I had a feeling they we will end up finding her. An hour later the agents got there and we told them everything we had and they told us they would help us find her.

Emilys POV

I woke up tied up in a chair but I didn't recognize where I was and then I heard footsteps from behind me and I tried to look back but I couldn't see who it was until I felt him touch me from behind "Where's my ring" he said and that's when I recognized who it was Ian Doyle my worst nightmare. "I flushed it" I said and he laugh I got nervous when that happened " I spent 7 years in hell because of that ring" he said while he unbutton my shirt and I felt uncomfortable but ignored it "so now I'm going to give you another gift, one you wont get rid of so easily" he said and finished unbuttoning my shirt while I was breathing fast and scared for my life. 

He then asked me if I still had both tattoos and I said yes and that's when he started branding me and I screamed so loud that it got to a point where they where only silent screams. 

Hours passed and I remembered why he was doing all of this so I begged him to take me where his son 'died' but in reality he was alive. He then took me to the place and minutes passed when he started punching me hard and then out of the nowhere the lights went off and I caught him distracted so I went behind him and choked him " I beat you Ian" I said to him. I then heard the team coming so I looked to the door and then that's when I felt it...


	11. Chapter 11

_And that's when I felt it..._

Emilys POV 

Ian had stabbed me right in the stomach and I fell backwards and the door flew open and heard the team enter then Ian started running but before he could go any farther JJ and Hotch shot him "his dead hotch" JJ said. I then felt Aaron hold my hand "come on bubs stay with me" he said not caring if the team heard him say bubs. I felt my eyes close cause of all the blood lost and he out pressure on my hands again "keep those pretty eyes open for me bubs" he said and I tried to keep them open and I saw him with tears running down his cheeks. " Agent down we need a medic NOW!!" JJ screamed and went to my other side and grabbed my cheek "hey em stay with us we know why you did this and who you did it for" she said also crying. "A-aaron I lo-" but before I could finish my sentence my body shut down completely. 

Aarons POV

"A-aaron I lo-" Emily tried to say something but then she just stopped and her eyes closed. "No EMILY STAY WITH US I - WE NEED YOU PLEASE" I said holding her hands tighter "WHERES THE FUCKING MEDIC" I said screaming and as soon as I said that I saw the medics enter "Sir we need you to step aside" one of the medics said "NO" I said "Aaron please let them help her and you'll go with her in the ambulance" JJ said looking at me "Okay but please do everything to save her" I said to the medics " I love you bubs please wake up" I said to Emily and then got up and went with JJ. I stood there looking at Emilys lifeless body while the medics picked her up and took her to the ambulance "Hey look at me Aaron she's gonna be okay you know that right" JJ turned me around to her " I know b-but what if she doesn't wake up" I said looking down " don't think like that Aaron she's strong and you know that now go with her" she said "thanks Jennifer" I said and gave her a smile smile and hugged her. I got inside the ambulance with her and grabbed her hand and took it to my lips and kissed it "please Emily wake up don't leave me I need you and the team needs you please" I said whispering. We then got to the hospital and I was still grabbing her hand when one of the nurses told me I needed to go wait in the waiting room because she was going into surgery so I took my hand away and looked at them taking her away. I stood there for a couple of minutes when I felt someone tap my shoulder and I looked to my side and saw Dave holding a cup of tea. "Hey" he said "hey" I said back "here take this" he said giving me the cup "I'm fine dave" I said "no your not Aaron now take it" he said and I grabbed it. "You know she will make it right" he said "I know but what if she doesn't , you know before she closed her eyes she tried to say something to me but before she could finish she died on my arms" I said " I know we all heard" he said " you love her don't you" he said " y-yeah I really do" I said with tears streaming down my face. " Yeah we can all see that Aaron and don't worry she's gonna make it" he said and I just nodded and went with the team. 5 hours later We saw a doctor walking to us "Family of Emily Prentiss" the doctor said and we all said here at the same time. "Hi my name is Mario Cruz and I was the doctor who operated on Emily and well first thing is that she lost a lot of blood but we got it all under control and she made it but I need to talk to her emergency contact which is Jennifer Jareau is she here" he said and I looked at her with a ' what happened' face and she just said 'I don't know' in a whisper "can we see her" I said and he shook his head "she doesn't want any visitors at the moment I'm sorry" he said and we just looked at each other but said nothing till JJ decided to talk "uhm I'm Jennifer Jareau" she said. "Okay can you come with me please" he said and she just walked with him to a office and I we all just stared at each other until morgan broke the silence " do you know something hotch" he said "um no why" I said "well why would the doctor want to talk to Jennifer in private" he said "I dont know but lets wait till she comes back" I said and sat down. 

  
JJs POV

When the doctor asked for me I got nervous but I shook it off and walked with him to his office. "Sit down where ever you want" doctor Cruz said and I just sat down in one of his chairs near his desk. "So did something happen" I said to him "well I don't know how to say this but Emily lost her baby" he said and as soon as I heard those words I started crying "s-she w-was -p-pregnant" I said stuttering " I'm sorry I thought you knew but yes she was 1 month pregnant" he said. I couldn't believe she didn't say anything to us or me at least. I felt like if I wouldn't of left her side none of this would've happened but it was all my fault. Will she still want to be my friend or talk to me after this god how I wish I could take her place right now. I looked up to the doctor "d-does she k-know" I said and he nodded "yes and I feel like that is one of the reasons she doesn't want any visitors at the moment" he said " well can I please see her" I said " I'm sorry but I have to follow her orders" he said " right well ill head out" I said getting up and leaving his office. As soon as I got out and walked to the waiting room I saw the team look at me and they notice that I was crying because my eyes were red. "What did the doctor tell you" hotch said and I just stood there thinking to my self if I should tell the whole team or just him or not say anything to anyone and let Emily tell him and the team when she was ready. I guess I was standing there for a long time when I heard someone talk but I could only think about the words the doctor said to me. " JJ what happen" reid said " um nothing he just wanted me to sign some papers" I lied to him and the whole team "oh well can we see her" hotch said "uhh she um doesn't want any visitors at the moment but we can try later" I said looking down because I didn't want them to look at me and try to profile me. "But why not is she resting or something" hotch said " look I don't know I asked the doctor if we could see her and he said she told him she didn't want any visitors and wanted to be alone at the moment so he had to follow her orders" I said still looking down. " What are you hiding from us Jennifer" morgan said "I'm not hiding anything from you guys" I said "then why cant you look at us" he said and from the corner of my eyes I could see hotch starring at me and it was starting to get hard for me to keep the words I had on mind to get out. "I just don't want you guys to see me cry" I said " we have seen you cry Jennifer so stop making excuses and look at us" morgan said and I looked up and saw them just staring at me and it felt like they were trying to read me "stop profiling me" I said "well that's all we can do since you don't want to say what the doctor said to you" morgan said. I then looked at hotch and our eyes immediately locked and I just couldn't hold it anymore and tears started sliding down my cheeks and I then saw his eyes go wide like if he knew what happened and saw a tear slide down his cheek but then he immediately cleaned it off and looked down. 

  
Hotchs POV

As soon as I saw her tears I knew something had happened to Emily and there was only one thing that came up to my mind. She was pregnant but she didn't tell me I just felt like dying at the moment but I just ran off and got on one of the SUVs and drove home. As soon as I got there I opened the door and slammed it I looked everywhere and started crying. How did this happen ,if only we would of gotten there a bit early she would still have the baby and I could finally have a family with her I thought to my self. I then looked at everything in front of me and started throwing things around and the house like if it was gonna make me feel better which didn't. I ended up in our room with the door closed and I had a picture of us together and I just thought of all the happy things we had before tonight. I sat down in front of the door and I felt my phone ring and I looked at it and saw that JJ was calling but I just wanted to be alone so I ignored it. I fell asleep and heard someone knock on my door but I felt like I couldn't move and I let whoever was outside continue to knock and hours later of people knocking on my door I fell asleep again. 

  
JJs POV

I tried calling hotch and he wouldn't answer so I went to his house and saw that one of the SUVs was there so I knocked but he never opened the door so I just left him a note 'hey please if you see this just message me I'm sorry for what's happening but come to the hospital to see Emily' I wrote and left it on his door. I went back to the hospital and the team asked why hotch had left and I told them he was getting clothes to see Emily. Which I lied but they didn't make a scene and left it like that. I stayed there for a bit and told the team to go home and rest and that ill stay here till Emily gets up and they all nodded and said to message them when she got up and I told them I will. After everyone left I got up and asked one of the nurses what room was she in and they gave it to me and I went to her room and before I went in I could see her crying and it broke my heart seeing my bestfriend cry. I then opened the door slow and as soon as it closed she looked at me " JJ what are you doing here I said I didn't want anyone here please leave" she said looking up the ceiling " I know what you said but emily please forgive me it was all my fault" I said sitting down next to her "this is not your fault JJ" she said still looking up "please look at me em" I said and she then looked at me and I grabbed her hand and interlocked it with mine "hey I know what happened em" I said and I felt her tense as soon as I said that. "What are you talking about" she said "em I'm your bestfriend and I knew something was wrong with you since you got to work and the doctor also told me" I said "h-he told you about my baby h-how and why" she said "I'm your emergency contact em" I said "oh can you um please leave I need time to my self" she said trying to let go of my hand "no em I'm not gonna let you stay alone I'm here for you and I know how you feel" I said looking down at the last words I said. She then took my chin with her other hand and picked it up so I could look at her " what do you mean you know how I feel jay" she said softly and I felt a tear sliding down and I remember when I lost my baby without telling anyone " I uhm I had a miscarriage months ago and I didnt say anything" I said "oh jay I'm sorry why didn't you tell me you know I would always be there for you" she said. We then talked for a while till she felt good and fell asleep and I stayed there with her an fell asleep too. 

Emilys POV 

When the doctor told me that I had lost my baby which I had no idea I had growing inside me my whole word broke down in pieces and I didn't know what to do and I just felt like being alone. Then JJ came to my room that same night and talked to me about when she also lost her baby and we both fell asleep and the next day the team came to visit me but the only person that was not here was Aaron and I didnt know if they had told him and I asked JJ if he knew anything about him and she just said he went home but when she checked up on him no one answered the phone nor the door so she left a note and came back to the hospital. 4 days later I was getting discharged and we hadn't heard anything about hotch and I was sad that he didn't even come to see me and felt like he didn't care about me but I didn't wan to show emotion. I was also concerned because the team said that the SUV he had taken was still at his house but he never opened or called back anyone so when I got discharge I told the team if someone could take me to his house and they all said they would go with me so we all headed to his house. When we got there JJ helped me get off and we all walked to his door and knocked and he didn't open but then I remembered I had a key so I got my bag and got the key and unlocked the door and as soon as I opened it we were met with a mess of broken things. "Uh guys this doesn't look normal to me" I said and walking in and looked around the house and it looked like he had gotten robbed "we should check upstairs" I said and they all nodded. I checked the first room and knocked on it and yelled "hotch are you in here" but there was no response I then went to our bedroom and that's when I saw a shadow under the door and saw JJ come up to me "hey are you okay" she said "uh yeah can you knock please" I said because I didn't know how to look at him and tell him about the baby. JJ then knocked and I heard something move and she then opened the door and she went in but I stayed outside because I was nervous. "Hey hotch" I heard JJ say "Jennifer w-what are you doing here" he said "umm well Emily was worried because you didn't go see her and well she got discharged and she told us if we could bring her here" JJ said "s-shes here" Aaron said "yeah" he said. Then the whole team came up to where I was and morgan asked why Aaron was acting like this " I don't know" I said looking at them then I heard hotch ask JJ if I had lost the baby and I saw the whole team look at me and that's when I went inside the room and looked at him. "Umm guys can you give us a minute" I said and they all just left and now it was just us two alone. "I'm sorry I shouldn't of left you alone" he said as soon as everyone left and I just stood there thinking of how I was gonna tell him even though I know he knows already. I then forgot about all that and went to his side and leaned down " hey its okay I'm okay honey and yes I did loose the baby but its my fault I didn't know I was pregnant till the doctor told me" I said reaching for his hand and he took it " no emily it wasn't your fault we both didn't know bubs" he said hugging me "and I'm sorry that I didn't go see you I just didn't know what to do or say and I was angry at myself because I left your side" he said "hey stop blaming this on yourself Aaron it wont help you at all" I said and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Hey lets get up from here and lets get to bed I just want to feel you and cuddle with you cause I missed you" I said and he got up and we both went to the bed. I grabbed my phone and texted JJ.

Hey you guys can go home im gonna stay here with Aaron and we are gonna go to sleep thankk you for everything Jay I love you. -ME

seconds later she texted me back

I love you too em take care-JJ

"Alright come here bubs lets rest" Aaron said and I moved closed to him and he wrapped his arms around me. "Hey em I love you" he said and then I remembered that I didn't get to tell him I loved him when I got stabbed. I looked at him and kissed him and then I pulled back "I love you too Aaron" I said with a smile and he then had a big smile on him. " Now lets get some sleep honey" I said "alright bubs I love you" he said again " I love you too Aaron" I said and he gave me a kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mature content: only a bit towards the end....

1 month later 

Emilys POV 

I had been staying at home with JJ while Aaron was at work and he would stay with me when there was no case and we talked about everything that had happened the past month. I was depressed the first five weeks and Aaron suggested for me to go to a therapist to talk about everything and I agreed and today was the last day of therapy and I was happy about it because it actually helped me and I mourned the death of my baby in peace.

After I had my session with my therapist I went home and I got some sleep while Aaron came home.

I woke up when I felt someone kiss my lips and I saw that it was Aaron and I smiled in between the kiss "hey bubs" he said " hey" I said with a smile.

"So how was work" I said, we hadn't talked about work because we agreed not to talk about it because he didn't want me to get stressed over the cases while I was at home and I didn't mind but right now I feel ready to go back to work.

" I thought we agreed to not talk about work bubs" he said hugging me 

"I know but I really miss work you know and I'm ready to go back too" I said looking at him and gave him a soft smile 

" Em don't you think its still early to go back" he said and I frowned at that 

"Aaron I've talked to my therapist and she told me I'm clear to go back to work" I said standing up

"Are you sure your ready Emily" he said 

"Yes I'm ready and if you don't agree then that's on you, I'm gonna go to work when we have a case no matter what you say" I said to him starting to get mad

He got up and walked towards me and I looked down as soon as he was standing in front of me. "Hey look at me" he said and I looked up at him "I'm just worried about you Emily I don't want you to get hurt again" he said.

"Aaron nothing is gonna happen and if I don't feel good then ill tell you and Ill head home with JJ" I said to him

"Okay bubs, but I want to know how your feeling now" he said obviously changing the subject but I didnt care cause I didnt feel like arguing more.

"Im feeling better than the first five weeks" I said going back to bed, and he followed behind me.

"Are you sure" he said 

"Yes Aaron im sure what about you how are you feeling" I said grabbing his hand and interlocking it with mine.

"Im doing okay" he said but I knew he was lying because he turned around facing the wall when he said it. So I turned it back to me with my hand so he could look me in the eyes and thats when I saw it. They were the same eyes I saw the day we came looking for him, they were broken and hurting.

I grabbed his face and kissed him and pulled away after a minute

"Hey I know your not okay Aaron please talk to me I need you to be able to talk to me in situations like this no matter what happens Im always here for you baby" I said

" Im okay Em I dont want you to worry about me after everything we've been thru and what you went thru that day I should be the one worrying for you" he said 

"Hey right now its not about me Aaron I got helped and what did you get nothing you worried about me the whole time and you never got to get peace so talk to me honey" I said

"Okay but I need to hold you if Im gonna talk about it" he said and I got closer to him and he started talking about how he felt the past month.

After a while of talking I kissed him and we got some sleep.

Aarons POV

It felt really good talking to someone about my feelings and it felt good when it was with Emily cause I know I can always trust her with these kinds of conversations. I always think of how lucky I am having her with me and how I wish we could have a happy ending in our life together.

The next morning.... 

I woke up tangled with Emily and I turned to see the time and saw it was 8:40am so I turned off the alarm before it would turn on so it wouldn't wake Emily up. I then turned back to Emily and gave her a kiss and I tried to move without her waking up and when I saw she didnt wake up I went to the restroom and brushed my teeth and after that I went downstairs and made my way to the kitchen and started making breakfast for both of us.

I was making eggs and french toast when I felt hands around my waist and I saw it was Emily and I turned the stove off and turned around and gave her a kiss.

"Good morning bubs" I said

"Good morning babe, I see you made breakfast" she said with a smile, that smile I could get used to it forever and ever.

"Yeah I was actually gonna take it to you in bed but it looks like I wont" I said smiling 

"Sorry but I woke up by the smell and then I saw that you weren't next to me so I came downstairs and I saw you cooking" she said getting some plates and cups for us 

"Its okay bubs let eat then" I said and served her some breakfast and then I got some for me

We sat there for a while talking about what we were gonna do today when our phones started ringing and we both looked at each other knowing we had a case. So we got ready and we drove to work.

We got to work and we walked together to the elevators and I grabbed her hand and brought it to my lips and gave it a kiss and I turned to her and smiled at her and she smiled back and gave me a kiss.

The elevator door open and we walked together with our hands sill interlocked and I saw the team look at us and looked surprise to see Emily back.

"Hey ill let you talk to them and then we can review the case okay" I said and gave her a kiss on the cheek and headed my office.

After letting the team talk to Emily we went thru the case which was about 3 brunette males that shot in the heart.

(YALL IM GONNA SKIP ALL THE WAY WERE THEY FIND THE UNSUB LMAOO)

After what felt like an eternity we found were the unsub was staying and we got ready to go to the location.

We drove to the location and when we got there I told everyone to wait for my signal to go in.

"Okay Rossi, Emily and me are going thru the front and the rest are going thru the back understand" I said and looked at Emily

"Yes sir" I heard them say and we all went and got in our positions and when I go to the door we heard screaming from the inside and I told everyone to enter and we all went inside and Emily followed me to the stairs. I checked all the rooms till we heard more screams and I went to where the sounds came from and I saw Arnold our unsub pointing a gun to the victim.

"FBI DROP THE WEAPON ARNOLD" I said 

"NO HE DESERVES TO DIE JUST LIKE THE OTHER ONES" he said 

I knew he wouldnt goo out without a fight so I turned to see the team and looked at them saying if they have a clear shot they take it and they all nodded.

"Arnold you dont have to do this please drop the weapon" Emily said 

"NO" he said and he pointed the gun at me and he pulled the trigger and then the team fired back to him while I fell to the ground.

Emilys POV 

When I saw Aaron fall down I ran up to him and put some pressure where he was shot at.

"Hey Aaron im here stay with me, I need a medic over here theres an Agent down" I said screaming and he turned to me but was bearly able to open his eyes.

"Hey keep those eyes open for me baby come on" I said to him and grabbed his hand

"Maam we are gonna need you to step away from the Agent to help him" said one of the paramedics

"Okay but please do anything you can" I said and looked at Aaron and saw him close his eyes "NO BABY OPEN THOSE EYES PLEASE" I said and I felt someone pull me away from Aaron "LET GO OF ME" I said looking at morgan holding me.

"EMILY THEY ARE TRYING TO HELP HIM HES GONNA BE OKAY PLEASE CALM DOWN" morgan said and I looked at him with anger.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN TO CALM DOWN MORGAN CANT YOU SEE AARON GOT SHOT AND YOU KNOW I CANT LOOSE HIM" I said screaming at him and saw the paramedics take Aaron into the ambulance truck.

"Emily look at me" JJ said looking at me and I looked at her "His gonna be okay Em you know his strong and he will make it now lets go to the hospital" JJ said and I calmed down and I went outside and got in one of the SUVs and JJ got in the passenger side and the rest of the team got in the other SUV.

I drove to the hospital and looked at JJ "Hey thank you" I said and she looked back at me "you don't have to thank me em you know I'm here for you" she said and I smiled at her "I love you JJ" I said "I love you too Em now concentrate on driving" she said smiling.

When we got there I immediately got off the truck and headed to the receptionist and asked for information from Aaron and they told me he was in surgery and I then told the team that and I sat down in the waiting room.

While I was waiting I remembered all the times we were together and how happy we were and how I wished our life's could have happy memories and not bad ones. Or how it was when he worked for my mother and the first time we met and how I used to be an ass with him and he didnt care about me treating him like that. I got pulled out of my thoughts when I felt someone touch my arm and saw that it was Dave.

"Hey you okay?" he said 

"No" I said and I started crying and he pulled me to him and hugged me 

"Hey everything is gonna be okay Emily , hes strong and he knows that your waiting for him here" he said 

"I know but what if something goes wrong like what if he lost alot of blood or something, I cant loose him rossi he means so much to me and loosing him is gonna be the end for me" I said still sobbing.

"Hey don't think like that Emily, think positive and I know how much he means to you and I know that you love him so much that it'll break you if anything happens to him" he said still holding me 

I didn't say anything and just stayed there with him so he could hold me.

Hours later a doctor walked to the room and I stood up immediately.

"Family of Aaron Hotchner" the doctor said 

"Were his team and she's his wife" dave said pointing to me and I looked at him when he said I was Aarons 'wife' but I didn't make a big deal about it because I was too worried about Aaron.

"Well the surgery went well even though he lost a lot of blood but he's okay for now" the doctor said and I was glad to hear that 

"Can we see him" I said 

"Yes but only one at a time" he said and I looked at everyone and they all said to go so I told them thank you and I walked towards his room.

I saw him looking at the ceiling and I opened the door and he looked down to the door and he smiled when he saw me.

"Hey" I said walking to him 

"h-hey" he said struggling to talk

"You don't have to talk bubs I'm just glad your okay" I said and he motioned me to lay down next to him 

"Baby I don't want to hurt you" I said 

"P-please I n-need to h-hold you" he said trying his best to form words

"Are you sure" I said and he nodded 

I then moved to the bed and I laid down with him and hugged him 

"Aaron please dont ever leave me" I said with tears on my eyes

"I p-promise I love you" he said 

"I love you too now get some rest" I said 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Aarons POV

I woke up with a bit a pain but I didn't want to make noise when I saw Emily asleep with me so I tried to ignore it but it started to get worse after minutes so I winced and I felt Emily wake up and she looked at me and saw me in pain.

"Are you okay did I hurt you" she said and I shook my head

"No you didn't hurt me but I have some pain and I didn't want you to know because I was asleep but then it got worse and I couldn't stand the pain anymore" I said looking at her 

"Do you want me to call one of the nurses so she could give you something for the pain" she said and I nodded 

Minutes later a nurse came and gave me some pills and Emily helped me take them and I grabbed her hand and gave it a kiss.

"Thank you bub I love you" I said to her and she smiled 

"Your welcome baby and I love you too" she said 

"Can I have a kiss" I said 

"Baby you know you don't have to ask for a kiss from me" she said and got down and kissed me and I deepened the kiss till we got interrupted by the team entering the room and we pulled away from each other.

"Well it looks like boss man is okay" morgan said and we all laughed 

"No but seriously man you gave us heart attack when you got shot" morgan said 

"Well as you guys can see I'm doing okay" I said and grabbed Emilys hand 

"Well that's good hotch when are you going home" JJ said

"We still don't know but ill tell you guys asap" Emily said 

"Well em do you want me to bring some clothes for both of you guys?" JJ said 

I looked at Emily and I nodded

"Yes JJ thank you" Emily said 

After a while of talking to the team everyone left and the only one left was Emily

"Hey I'm gonna shower ill be back bubs" I said to Emily

"Do you need help?" she said 

"No bubs but if I do then ill call you okay" I said and she nodded

I got up and walked to the restroom and I left the door open just incase I had to call Emily to help me. After taking my hospital gown I turned on the water and after I got it to the right temperature I got in and as soon as the water hit my skin I winced with pain but I tried my best to ignore it. But it was hard for me to clean myself so I had to call Emily to help me.

"Em" I said 

"yes love" she said 

"can you um help me" I said 

"of course baby" she said and she went inside the restroom and walked towards me 

"I think it would be better if you took your clothes off you know so they wont get wet" I said in a shy tone 

"are you trying to seduce me Agent hotchner" Emily said with a smirk 

"N-no but I wouldn't mind if you join me" I said with a smirk

"Fine but no funny business love" she said 

"Okay bubs" I said 

She then stripped from her clothes while I looked at her and she looked so beautiful. It had been a long time that I saw her naked and I felt myself get excited looking at her and I turned away facing the shower head.

I felt her get in when she grabbed the shampoo and put some on her hand "turn around love" she said and I turned around and looked at her. "I'm gonna wash your hair" she said and she tip toed to reach my hair and she started to massage my head and it felt so good that I let a small moan and she giggled and I looked at her "Why are you laughing" I said "Just love" she said "Okay close your eyes" she said and she grabbed the shower head and moved it to the top of my head and started washing the shampoo from my head.

After that she put some body soap on me and started rubbing it around my chest and down my legs. I looked at her staring at me with her eyes wide and that's when I noticed I was excited and it was standing up looking for attention. 

"I- sorry bubs I just um you know you started touching me and well it has been along time but don't worry about it" I said looking down cursing to myself knowing we cant do anything about it but I then looked at Emily and she smirked and I looked at her eyes and they had lust in them and I knew what it meant "Bubs you don't have to we can wait till I get better" I said 

"Its okay baby let me take care of you please" she said and I nodded

She then got on her knees and took my shaft in her hands and I moaned at the feeling of her hands around it. She started moving her hand up and down spreading the pre-cum around my cock and god it felt so good, she licked the tip and took it to her mouth and started moving her head "f-fuck your m-mouth f-feels s-so good" I said and I grabbed a fist of her hair and started moving her head faster. I could see tears running down her cheeks and she looked so good with my cock in her mouth "fuck baby you look so hot sucking my cock" I said to her and she moaned and I saw her move her hand in between her legs and started rubbing her clit. "Yeah fuck yourself while I fuck your mouth baby" I said and I moaned at feeling her tongue swirl around my cock and threw my head back.

"F-fuck baby Im c-close" I said and she grabbed my balls and started to massage them and I moaned loud and she moaned at the same time and I knew we were both close. She started moving faster and I couldnt wait anymore "fuuuck baby im cumming" I said "Cum for me baby" she said and I shot my cum inside of her and I saw her swallow it and she came seconds later.

She got up and kissed me and I could taste myself and I moaned. I pulled away from her "let me taste you bubs" I said and she brought her fingers to my mouth and licked them cleaned and I saw her look at me while I licked them and I moaned at tasting her ,she tasted so sweet that I could never forget how she taste. 

"You taste so good bubs" I said and I kissed her again. After we finished showering we got changed and got on the bed.

"Thank you bubs for tonight I really needed that " I said 

"Dont thank me love I needed it too" she said 

"Well then lets get some rest bubs good night I love you" I said 

"Good night love I love you too" she said and gave me a kiss and we drifted to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Aarons POV

I woke up before Emily but I didn't want her to wake up because it was too early so I laid there for a bit and stroke her hair for a while but then minutes later the nurse came to give me antibiotics cause I still had a bit of pain and Emily started to wake up while I drank the pills.

"Hey bubs" I said 

"Hey how are you feeling" she said 

"Good with a bit of pain but I'm good" I said holding her hand

"So when can you go home?" she said

"Um I don't know the doctor hasn't said anything" I said 

"Oh okay how'd you sleep" she said 

"Great because you were with me how bout you" I said with a smile

"That good, and I slept great to knowing I was with you" she said and leaning close to me and gave me a kiss.

I kissed her back and with my hand I grabbed her neck and kissed her hard. I heard her moan and she pulled away "Mmm I loved that but we cant do anything till you get cleared" she said 

"What how come you didn't say anything yesterday" I said looking at her frowning but I knew that she was right. I wasn't cleared to do anything.

"Because you didn't have to work for it love and it was something quick" she said with a smirk

"Yeah yeah whatever" I said getting the control to turn on the tv

We both cuddle and watched a movie that was on. At 4pm the doctor came and talked to me about everything I had to follow so I could recover faster.

"Okay so when can I leave?" I said to the doctor

"Today, I just need you to sign some papers and you can leave" he said giving Emily the papers

"Okay well thanks doc" I said

"By the way if you leave that means you cant go to the field nor have sex" he said and I whined when he said the last word

"Sorry Agent but you cant do to much force" he said and looked at Emily and she just laughed

"Ill take care of him doc don't worry he can wait till his clear am I right agent hotchner" she said looking at me with a smirk

"Right agent prentiss" I said back 

"Well here you go I'm done with all of this" Emily said giving the doctor the papers

"Okay well you can leave already agents" doc said and walked away

"Lets go love" Emily said getting our things together and helping me get on a wheel chair

"So do you want to go to your house or my apartment" Emily said 

"Em you know my house is your house too" I said looking back at her 

"Well its new to me you know so you want to go to 'our home'" she said 

"Yes please" I said 

We got to her car and she helped me get in even though I could do it myself but she insisted on helping me and she then put all of out things in the back and she got in and turned on the car.

"Are you hungry" she said 

"Uh sure" I said 

"What do you want" she said

"I don't know whatever" I said 

"Okay then lets go to subway" she said and started driving.

We got to subway and we ordered our food and drove to the house.

While we were on the road I thought about asking Emily to marry me but I don't know if its too early in our relationship. I mean we've been thru a lot together and I just want to make her mine already and spend the rest of my life with her. And have a family which I know Emily would want to but are we ready for all of that. I mean I would stop working to be with her and be a dad and a husband no matter how much I love working.

"Penny for your thoughts" I heard Emily say 

"Do you want to get married" I said out of the nowhere 

She turned around and looked at me and I she looked shocked and I got nervous. Shit what if she doesn't want to marry me, god what did you do Aaron. She didn't say anything which didn't help at all with the way I'm feeling right now so I decided to speak again.

"I-I'm sorry I shouldn't o-of said that" I said and turned to the window

"I- I don't k-know what to say I mean where d-did that come from" Emily finally said something 

"I- you know just forget about it" I said 

"Hey I'm sorry I'm just shocked you know cause you said it out of the nowhere you know" she said and grabbed my face to turn it to her

"Sorry its just I was thinking about us you know,our future and everything and well I just want you to be mine forever" I said looking at her 

"So you want me to be Emily Prentiss-Hotchner" she said with a smile

"Y-yeah" I said 

"Well then I would love to be Emily Prentiss-Hotchner" she said 

My eyes widen at her response 

"R-really" I said 

"Really that sounds great dont you think" she said 

"Yes yes it does but what if I ask you in a proper way you know somewhere fancy" I said holding her hand 

"Okay then but dont make me wait Hotchner" she said while we pulled to our house and gave me a kiss.

"I love you" I said 

" I love you too now let's get inside" she said 

We got inside and she got the food and things from the car so I grabbed my phone and texted Dave.

Hey dave I need a favor- Aaron

What is it Aaron- Dave

I need you to help me propose to Emily even tho I kinda did already but I want it to be special- Aaron

Oh wow so you guys are finally tying the knot- Dave

Yeah you know after everything we've been thru I think I just want to spend my life with her and no one else- Aaron

Okay then what are we gonna do?- Dave 

Well I need a place to do it and I need to choose the perfect rings- Aaron

I'll help you with everything and I'll pay for it so dont worry all I need you to do is choose the rings- Dave

Are you sure you know I can buy it too dave your not the only one with money- Aaron

Are you rich rich like me- Dave

No but I can afford them- Aaron

Alright but I'll still pay for everything, and when are we gonna look for the place or do you want to do it in one of my mansions- Dave

I mean one of your mansions could help- Aaron 

Okay then one of my mansions and when are we gonna go look for the rings?- Dave 

Some day next week when I get better you know because she wont let me go nowhere- Aaron 

Alright then call me when we are gonna go- Dave 

Thank you dave- Aaron

No problem Aaron please take care of her- Dave 

You know I will- Aaron

I then saw Emily come thru the door and I quickly turned off my phone and I helped her get the food out so we could start eating.

After we finished eating we sat on the couch and started watching a movie. I started to play with her hair for a while when I felt her move a bit so I moved to see her and I saw she was asleep so I tried my best to not wake her up and I got out of the couch and picked her up and took her to the bed.

After I took her to the bed I took her clothes off and grabbed one of my white shirts and some shorts of hers and I covered her with the blanket. I then went to the restroom and brushed my teeth and I put some pajamas and I cleaned my wound and put a new bandage on it and walked towards the bed and got under the sheets and pulled emily towards me and gave her a kiss on the head and I covered myself and fell asleep.


End file.
